The Other Warriors
by Raynacch SilverMoon
Summary: 2 Warriors forced into war against Troy also fight to regain control over their own country. Joining forces with Troy they find that not all wars are fought with weapons. And fear and pain are also weapons of the heart. Achilles-OC,Hector-OC (NOT A SLASH)
1. Prologue

_**The Other Warriors  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue**_  
  
In ages passed and ages to come the story of Troy has long since been told. But over time the history became a legend, the legend became a myth and the myth became a story. And the story now is far from the original.  
  
Paris of Troy of course did steal Helen of Sparta and set of the Greatest war of all time, but this is where everything you thought you knew becomes something you never thought you didn't.  
  
Raked with guilt Paris did challenge the King of Sparta to a fight to the death, and won. Not cowering to his brother as so many have said before. Some say that his love made him change his ways and learn the ways of war, but that is another story for another time.  
  
Hector tamer of horses led the Trojan army to war but never slayed the cousin of Achilles. Instead forged an alliance with Achilles and his Myrmidons. Although legend remembers his brave wife Andromache, she never lived to see the Great War. Baring the burden of child labor was too great and claimed her life. Leaving behind a child, a husband and a lover. Yes the love that was Hector and Andromache was never so. She was in love with one of the palace guards that had come with her from Thebes.  
  
Another love that never existed was that of the Great Achilles and the Priestess Briseis. She was created to give a weakness to seemingly immortal warrior. As it was never told that he did have a heart and needed no woman to prove that. He did so by ending the life of Agamemnon King of Greece and ending the Great War. Some called him a traitor others a hero, but all called him one of the Greatest Warriors in History.  
  
Yet all through Greek legends, two Warriors have been erased from history. Great they were and Great they shall remain. This is their story........... 


	2. Threat of War

The Other Warriors  
  
Chapter 1: Threat of War  
  
Achilles rode his horse through the gates of Troy wondering why Hector had summoned him here. He rode to the foot of the Palace and gave the reins to his horse to the stable boy that was waiting for him.  
  
Making his way up the stairs quickly. He saw his friend Hector waiting for him at the top with his father King Priam, Paris, Helen and his son who was now 1 and ½ years of age.  
  
"I am surprised you arrived so quickly Achilles." Hector said as he embraced his friend.  
  
"Since your message gave me great detail as to why you needed me I made great hast getting here." Achilles watched as Paris's new wife Helen held back a laugh.  
  
"Good to know you have a sense of humor Achilles. Now follow me and we will discus why you are here." The King said as he motioned for the men to follow him.  
  
He led them into the meeting hall where many other people had gathered. Achilles thought this odd since Troy was not at war and kings from distant lands were present. Achilles went and leaned on a wall near the front of the room, as he usually did when he was here.  
  
"Kings and Warriors like, you have been called here because war has been declared upon Troy once again." Whispering broke out across the hall as the King finished. All stopped when he rose and spoke.  
  
"None of us have ever faced this enemy." King Priam went to continue but was cut off by the King of Sparta.  
  
"How is it that none us never met them, yet you called all the kings of Greece here?" The King Priam looked upon him and smiled, knowing that his next words would answer his questions.  
  
"We have never met them but we have all heard of them. They are the Hithuians." A gasp ran through the hall.  
  
"But they are only myth." The King of Crete said. The Hithuians were legendary warriors that, for the most part, ranked in the category of Achilles and Hector. Everywhere they had attacked had perished within weeks. They left only few survivors in each place, so that those people could pass on the horrific tales.  
  
"They are not myth." King Priam then looked to Pairs who then pulled out a black sheath. He handed it to his father. "This is the proof that I have." He pulled the most beautiful knife from the sheath. It barred the symbol of the Hithuians. A five-point star with a sword through a heart on top of it. "It was sent with the declaration of war."  
  
The entire hall broke out in to a panic, everyone thinking about the best way to fight them, if they could fight them, how long it was till they would arrive at the shores of Troy. Achilles just waited, watching everyone panic.  
  
"KINGS OF GREECE BE SILENT!!!" King Priam yelled. The hall fell silent as everyone took their seats again and waited to hear the Kings plan of action.  
  
"They will be coming after the next cycle of the moon. I have already sent the reply of no surrender to them. I ask for your aid in this battle, for if Troy falls to them it will only be a matter of time before they attack the rest of the countries in the Aegean." Everyone began consulting each other on the best plan of action.  
  
After a silent pause King Romleus of Thessaly rose. "You have the arm of all the Kings here. We will aid you in this war. We shall send for our fleets immediately."  
  
"Thank you Kings of Greece for honoring your alliances. Today we stand united tomorrow we fight united." Cheers broke out across the hall. The hall was dismissed but Achilles stayed behind, waiting against the pillar as Hector approached him along with Paris.  
  
"What do you make of this?" Paris asked Achilles. Paris was still scared of Achilles, but he didn't let it show, or so he thought.  
  
"You need not be afraid of me Paris. I am not going to kill you. Not yet at least." Achilles said as he watched Paris noticeably gulp. Paris may know how to yield a sword now but Achilles had much more experience with war.  
  
"Agreed." Paris smiled lightly and then turned to his brother. "What do we know of their warriors?"  
  
"We do not know a lot of them. Just that they are ruthless. We know that one of their best warrior is Rare." Hector answered. Achilles had only thought that he was a myth, but moments ago he never knew that the Hithuains were real either.  
  
"Then is Melonius also with them?" Achilles asked. He knew that the two fought together in the myths, so they might fight together in reality.  
  
"Yes." Hector said. He too knew the stories and horrors of these to warriors. They had never come across an enemy they could not destroy.  
  
"Well then I shall send for the Myrmidons." Hector nodded. Achilles then felt something clamp on to his heel. He looked down to see Hector's son biting his heel. It didn't hurt since the child did not have any teeth yet.  
  
"Does this belong to you?" Achilles asked Hector and pointed to his foot. Hector looked down and couldn't help but laugh. Here was his year old son, taking a bite out of one of the greatest warriors in history.  
  
"I believe it does. Artonius let go." Hector said gently, bending down and picking up his son. He had much grown since the last time the Achilles had seen him. As he watched Hector hold his son, he felt with a sort of longing and emptiness but pushed it aside as he was spoken to.  
  
"Who is the ruler of the Hithuians?" Paris asked. He didn't like not knowing what he was up against. Ever since the war over Helen, Paris had decided that he wasn't going to let Hector do all the work protecting the city. He had been trained by the best warriors in Troy and was now able to hold his own in battle.  
  
"King Lokius. A vile man who cares for nothing but power and his own gain." Achilles listened as Hector spoke, thinking he sounded a lot like Agamemnon. 'Not another one of him I hope.'  
  
"We have a month to prepare so let us fight as brothers once again." Paris said as he put his fist out. "As brothers." Hector said as he touched his fist to Paris's. "As brothers." Achilles said as he touched his fist to theirs.  
  
"Let us begin the preparations." Achilles said and led the other two outside to start building spikes, weapon checks and defense strategies.  
  
AN: Well hope you like it. If you have any ideas for this then let me know. This is going to be a Hector/OC and Achilles/OC.  
  
Luv Rayn 


	3. Beginning of War

**_The Other Warriors  
_**  
**_Chapter 2: Beginning of War_**  
  
_One Month later........._  
  
A scout ran through the streets of Troy as fast as his legs could carry him. He had urgent news that the King had to hear. He reached the hall where the kings of the Aegean had gathered for their weekly meeting. He burst through the doors. Every man in the room turned his attention to him.  
  
He took a moment to catch his breath before he spoke the words that everyone feared. "They're here." Immediately every man ran out of the hall and to the edge of the great wall to see at least a hundred ships just off the shoreline. Archers from the boats had already killed all of the foot soldiers that had been stationed on the beach front.  
  
"READY THE MEN FOR BATTLE!!" Hector yelled as he took command. "Seal the entrances to city." He told a soldier closest to him. He then headed to put on his armor. Achilles already had his on minus his helmet. Hector then returned a moment later in his armor.  
  
"Achilles, Paris and I will ride out in front. Fall in line behind us." He order the captain of the foot soldiers. Paris, Hector and Achilles all mounted their horse and rode out the gate of the city.  
  
They didn't have to wait long before they saw the first part of the army coming over the distant hills. They looked fierce with 5 men on horses riding out in the lead. The whole army was dressed in black. Even most of the horses were black.  
  
"They all dress in black. Like the have all sworn against all color." Paris commented as he watched the enemy drew closer. He looked to Achilles who had spun on his horse to look at him.  
  
"Are you a woman now?" Achilles asked. He thought it hilarious that the first thing he notices is that they all have no color and not how many men they have.  
  
"No just observant." Paris said quickly. This only caused his brother and Achilles to laugh at him. Here Paris was, just about to meet the enemy, the Hithuains at that, and he was talking about their lack of proper color in their wardrobe.  
  
"Silence they approach." Hector said. He watched as the Hithuain army came to a halt. The five men on horses rode forward toward them. Paris, Hector and Achilles also rode forward. They met in the center of the battlefield.  
  
"I am Hector Prince of Troy, leave these lands before any blood need soil the sands." Hector waited for the reply for any one of the men. It came from the one in the center.  
  
"I am King Lokius. And why would I leave the lands that I wish to conquer?" King Lokius said. He was not a large man, he seemed rather weak. '_Must not fight in the wars like all the other Kings I have known'_.  
  
"And why is this? Troy has never done anything to offend Hithuain or its leads, so why shed blood over nothing." Hector said. He could not understand why an army of myth for so long would attack for no real reason.  
  
"Over nothing? You think this is over nothing? Naive fool. Troy stands between me and the largest trading empire in the Aegean!" Lokius shouted back.  
  
"This is all about MONEY?!? Do you not think of your men? Their wives and children?" Paris cried not believing this man would send his country to war over a TRADE ROUTE!!  
  
"The children will survive and women are more useful then I first thought." Lokius said. Hector looked at him oddly, not liking the way it sounded as though he used the woman of his country to satisfy his own needs.  
  
"You would fight all of Greece over this?" Paris asked.  
  
"You think I fear Greece? The great warrior Hector? The invincible Achilles? You?" Lokius replied to Paris. Achilles was insulted now. This man was saying that he had no worthy name in war.  
  
"Only an idiot does not fear the greatest warriors and the most powerful army in the Aegean!" Achilles said. It was true. This man was blind enough to see that they could not get passed the great walls that Troy was so famous for.  
  
"Greatest warriors? You think you are the best warriors in the Aegean? MELONIUS! RARE!" Lokius called forth. Through the army of men emerge two men on horseback. Both were rather small compared to most of the men. They were not overly muscular or tall, they weren't short though, but they were very fit. Although their breastplates seemed overly large.  
  
"What?" Said one of the men. Hector couldn't be sure which was which, but thought it odd that they would speak to their King in such a way of disrespect. King Lokius looked on the warrior with rage, yet didn't do or say anything to scold him.  
  
"These men before you have claimed to be the greatest warriors in the Aegean!" Lokius told the men. Achilles watched as the Hithuain army broke out into laughter. Even Hector was offended now.  
  
"You claim right to the title you have no right too!" The other warrior said. Okay, now both Hector and Achilles were really getting mad.  
  
"Well I must know the name of the person who lays claim to such titles." Hector knew who they were, he just didn't know which one was which.  
  
"I am Rare of Hithuain." Said the one that had just told him that he had no claim to the title of Great Warrior of the Aegean.  
  
"I am Melonius of Hithuain." He said right to Achilles. "And you Achilles and Hector have no right to the names we have rightfully earned."  
  
"NO RIGHT?!? We have more right to that title then any man here." Achilles said. He watched as a smile broke out across Melonius's face.  
  
"You may be right on that part." He replied. This just sent Achilles into a state of confusion. Had this man not just told him he had no claim? Now he was saying that he was right. This made very little sense to Achilles. Hector and Paris were also confused by this statement.  
  
"Let us have friendly competition then. Since we are not yet at war and all of you lay claim to this title." All eyes were upon Lokius as he spoke.  
  
"You each choose a person to face off against. One weapon each and one shield. The first person to disarm the other wins and gains the title, yet no bloodshed. Agreed?" Hector thought this over then looked over at Achilles. He already knew his decision.  
  
"We agree. I choose Rare." Hector said. Something about Rare just made him feel unusual. King Lokius looked over to Rare who nodded his head.  
  
"Then Achilles shall face Melonius." King Lokius said then had another idea. He turned to Hector and Achilles.  
  
"If you defeat Rare or Melonius then I give them to you as a slave. A gift of your new title." Rare and Melonius looked upon him sharply.  
  
"We do not agree to this." Rare said. He would not be just given away if disarmed their was no honor in that. And both of them valued their honor greatly.  
  
"You have no choice. So I suggest that you do not lose." Lokius said. Hector knew that there was something wrong with this. What King would bet his best warriors before the war had even begun. This did not make sense. But he did not have time to think it over at the moment.  
  
The four dismounted and grabbed their weapons. Achilles a spear, Hector a sword, Rare a sword and Melonius a spear. It was be spear-to-spear, sword-to-sword. They took their fighting stances in the middle of the two armies. The fight began.  
  
Achilles went straight for his left arm. Much to his surprise Melonius blocked it with ease. Then Melonius attacked overhead, but Achilles blocked that also. Achilles was not one to be bested, he jumped into the air and hit him with all of his force, and yet Melonius did not fall.  
  
Hector was having trouble also. Rare had incredible speed and tactical approach. Every swing would be blocked, every joust to be answered with another. He was an amazing fighter, Hector would allow him that much.  
  
King Lokius was getting frustrated with this. Melonius and Rare should have fallen by now. So King Lokius decided to get involved. Silently he motioned for one of his men to come forward. No one else saw this since they were all focused on the battle before them.  
  
"Thussius, I want you to aid the Trojans in defeating Rare and Melonius, but do not make it obvious to the Trojans. I want them to think they won fairly." Thussius nodded. He then rode to the very side of the army and pulled out his slingshot. He placed a small pebble inside then waited for the right moment. He saw Hector get Rare slightly off balance. He shot the pebble.  
  
Rare suddenly felt something hit his ankle and hit it hard. Since he was already partially off balance, he fell. Hector knocked the sword out of his hand. Rare had lost. _'What hit me?' _Rare thought as he looked around. Hector held the sword to Rare's throat getting his full attention. Rare knew that he hadn't lost fairly, but losing might work to his advantage.  
  
"I accept defeat." Rare said. He bowed his head in acknowledgement. Hector left his sword at Rare's throat and looked to Achilles. Hector was surprised to see Achilles was heavily on the defensive. Melonius knocked the shield from Achilles hand. Melonius went to take the final blow but drop the spear as if it had bitten him before it ever made contact. Achilles did not hesitate, he had Melonius on his back and with spear at his chest.  
  
"Great Warriors of Troy." King Lokius called. "You have won honorably and fairly. I give you Melonius and Rare, they are no good too me as failures." With that the King rode off with his army following him.  
  
"Achilles and I have earned our titles. You will never again question our skills as warriors. Is that understood?" Hector said. He waited for them to reply but nothing came. "I said is that understood?" Again he was answered by silence.  
  
Achilles was tired of them not answering. He kneeled down and placed his face only inches away from Melonius's face. "Is that understood?" Melonius looked him in the eye. Then quickly brought his head back and slammed it into Achilles face. Melonius was still wearing his helmet so it did no harm to him.  
  
Hector began to run to his friends aid when his feet were swept up from under him. Rare had kicked his legs out from under him. Hector landed with a loud thud on the ground. Guards jumped on Melonius and Rare in the blink of an eye placing Melonius and Rare into shackles and leading them into the city.  
  
Hector got up slowly and went over to Achilles who was shaking his head slightly. "Are you alright my friend?" Hector asked. Achilles raised his head. Hector saw that he had a large gash above his right eyebrow, but he looked alright otherwise.  
  
"I didn't think that he would head-butt me." Achilles said looking at his friend who seemed unconcerned that they had just been made a mockery in front of Hector's whole army. Thank the Gods that his army wasn't here to see that. He had left the Myrmidons back at the palace. No need for them to be at the formal meeting of the armies.  
  
"Nor I that he would trip me, but I must admit that they are exceptional warriors." Hector admitted looking toward the gates of the city to see that Melonius and Rare were going quietly. His eyes moved to the approaching horse. Paris.  
  
"That seemed to easy. Do you think it's part of their plan?" Paris asked. He very much wanted to comment on how the 2 greatest warriors of the time had been knocked on their behinds, but he decided to save it for a more glorious occasion.  
  
"I do not think it was. Achilles did you notice how Melonius drop his spear?" Hector asked as he and Achilles started walking to their horses. Tilting his head Achilles seemed to be recalling the earlier battle and the sudden end to it.  
  
"Yes. It would seem that something struck him." Achilles snapped. He was not happy about this. He wanted to claim his rightful name fairly.  
  
"As it was with Rare. We will take them to my father. They will speak there or be thrown in the dungeons until they do." Hector said. With that the 3 of them rode ahead of the army and into the city. They arrived before the prisoners and took the liberty of explaining everything that had just come to pass to the King. By the time they got through everything the guards had arrived at the palace with the prisoners in tow.  
  
"Where do you wish them My Lord?" Asked the guard that walked in front of Melonius and Rare. "Place them before me." King Priam said. The guard did as he was told, pushing Melonius and Rare to their knees in front of the King.  
  
"Rare and Melonius of Hithuain, I welcome you too Troy." King Priam said kindly. Many of the other Kings could not believe that Priam was welcoming the enemy into the palace. "Please remove your helmets." He asked.  
  
"No." Rare replied. A shocked gasp ran through the hall. A prisoner denying the request of the King that held their lives in his hand. It was unheard of. Yet Priam did not look surprised. He motioned for one of his guards to take it off, but as soon as he was within reaching distance Rare knocked his arm away using his shoulder and landed a kick to his torso sending him flying across the marble. The archers raised their bows to shoot, but stopped once the King commanded it.  
  
"Lower your arrows, I will not have blood shed on my palace floors. If they will not remove their helmets then they shall remain in the dungeon until they do." Priam said. Then the guards took them away. Not before Achilles and Hector both noticed Rare and Melonius memorizing the walls and entrances of the palace.  
  
"They are hiding a great secret. I do not know what it is though." King Priam said to his sons and Achilles. There was something about those 2 that did not fit and he was going to find out what it was.  
  
"Do you think it part of their plan? Too send spies into the city and then ruin it from the inside?" Hector asked his father. He knew his father had very good judgment of people and seemed be able to read them clearly. That is why Paris and he never got away with anything.  
  
"No. The look in their eyes tells me that they are surprised and unhappy to be here. A spy would be more pleased and under-whelmed to be here." King Priam said. "I am going to my study to see what I can find on the Hithuains and their warriors." With that said the King left. He knew that the ancient scrolls must have something to say about this.  
  
Achilles and Hector decided to head to the training grounds to work with the men. They would not let what happened today happen again. Paris went to find Helen of course, promising to join Hector later.  
  
**_Meanwhile....................................................._**  
  
King Priam searched through his scrolls at a madman's pace. He knew what he was looking for he just could not find it. He moved to the very back of the shelves and there it was. A black scroll with the emblem of the Hithuains. King Priam pulled it from the shelf and rushed to the nearest table and began to read. It was the whole history of the Hithuains from the very beginning. He remember they had received it from a merchant who thought it worthless. Now it held the key to win this war and to the secret of Rare and Melonius..........

* * *

AN: What do you think? Let me know. JavaMonkey: I know that the movie is different from the Iliad that is why I said this is going to be different from it. I also had to clarify for the people who have not read the book, but have seen the movie. So that I can combine both of them. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed. Love you all  
  
_**Love Raynacch Silvermoon**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


	4. Escapes, Fights and Secrets No More

The Other Warriors  
  
Chapter 3: Escapes, Fights and Secrets no more.  
  
Achilles walked down to the dungeons where Melonius and Rare were being held. He saw that the King had doubled the men guarding them. They didn't want them causing anymore problems. On the way there he saw Hector ahead of him.  
  
"Hector? Where are you headed?" Achilles said. Hector turned slightly and waited for his friend to catch up to him. "I was doing the same thing as you I suppose." Hector was still thinking about the way that Melonius and Rare had acted toward the king. 'Why would they not remove their helmets?' Hector thought. It was a small request. Nothing that would dishonor them or cause them great pain.  
  
"Do you think it wise placing them together?" Achilles asked.  
  
"I do not see a problem now, but it may become one in the future." Hector told him as they rounded the corner. He was now questioning the decision to leave the two in the same cell. They were now only feet away from the cell that held the 2. Hector and Achilles nodded as the guards stood and saluted them as they passed by. "Have they been giving you any problems?" Hector asked the guard that was sitting a few feet from the door.  
  
"None. They have not spoken a word since they arrived." The guard replied. Hector walked up to the door cautiously and looked through the small barred window. He scanned all the corners of the room but they were not to be found.  
  
"Melonius! Rare! Show yourselves." Hector called. Achilles now curious also walked up and looked in. "Was this door open at anytime since they arrived?" Hector asked the guard angrily.  
  
"No my lord. We are under strict orders too at no point open the door." The guard said. Achilles continued to look into the cell. There was no real way for them to escape except through the door. There were no windows in the room and the ceiling was made of stone.  
  
"Open the door. They must be in there somewhere." Hector said. The guard came forward with the keys and slowly unlocked the door. The guard then backed away and drew his sword. Hector opened the door just enough for him and Achilles to fit through. They had to be very careful for they were not wearing any armor.  
  
Rare watched as the tip of a sword came into view under him. He looked at his brother who also was perched on the ceiling. Melonius and Rare had both their bodies pressed to the ceiling, so that when you looked in, it would seem as if they were no there. So far his plan was going perfect, he watched Hector enter slowly followed by Achilles and what looked like half of the Trojan army.  
  
Rare looked across to his brother and nodded his head. As soon as the doorway was clear they would swing from the ceiling and out the door. They just had to wait for the right moment. Rare watched as Paris came through the door. He looked about the room then to his brother.  
  
"How could they have escaped?" Paris questioned. He was not at comfortable with the thought of having two deadly warriors running freely through the city of Troy. They already had Hector and Achilles doing that.  
  
"They did not." Hector said. Paris and Achilles gave him a questioning glance. Hector then flicked his eyes to the ceiling quickly, signaling them that they were on the ceiling. Understanding flashed through everyone's eyes as they prepared to fight.  
  
Rare took the silence to mean that their plan had been discovered. With out hesitation he nodded to his brother and then swung himself out of the door followed by his brother. He quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. This all happened so quickly that the Trojans had no time to react. Achilles and Hector moved to the door of the cell.  
  
There stood Rare and Melonius on the outside of the cell, while all the guards were on the inside. What was worse was that Rare stood there swinging the key to the door around his finger. "Rare let us out now and I may spare your life." Hector said. He refused too take Rare's arrogance any longer.  
  
"That is not much incentive for me to let you out now is it?" Rare said. Rare placed his face right in front of Hector's, their noses almost touching. "And I would most enjoy having your people know that their BEST WARRIORS were locked in their own dungeon." Rare finished his voice dripping with sarcasm as he said best warriors and then placed a smug look on his face.  
  
"We will not be in here long enough for the tale to be told." Hector said. Rare looked at him questioningly. Hector just smiled, and then punched Rare in the stomach through the whole that was used to serve the prisoners food.  
  
Rare bent at the waist from the sudden pain in his stomach, forgetting about the keys and dropping them to the floor. Melonius dove for the keys, but was to late a hand had reached under the door and gotten to the keys before him. 'Achilles.' Melonius thought angrily.  
  
Rare and Melonius wasted no time in their next move. They bolted as fast as they could down the hall until they hit a fork in the hall. "Melonius go that way, I will go this way, meet in the middle." Melonius nodded and then dashed down the right corridor Rare going to the left.  
  
Achilles wasted no time in opening the lock and sliding the bolt out of place. They hurried out of the cell. "Men seal off the palace let no one out." Hector said. All the soldiers took off as fast as they could to carry out the orders. "Paris go inform father of the escape." Paris nodded and took off in the direction of their fathers study. "Achilles which one do you wish to hunt?" Hector asked.  
  
"Melonius." Achilles answered. "Good because you really had no choice." Achilles shook his head. He knew that Hector wanted to hunt Rare and Hector knew that Achilles wanted to hunt Melonius.  
  
Together they ran down the corridor and then their separate directions Achilles going right and Hector going left. Hector knew he had the advantage because he knew the palace like the back of his hand. He laughed to himself because Rare and Melonius had chosen the wrong paths to follow. The only place they led was to the meeting hall. Also the fact that they had no weapons was a plus.  
  
Rare ran as fast as he could. He knew that he had to find a weapon of some sort, but all the ones he had seen so far had only been for decoration. 'Do these people not know to keep weapons at hand everywhere?' He thought. He stopped and listened suddenly. He heard heavy footsteps behind him. It was only one person so that meant they must have sealed of the palace. 'Damn.' Rare cursed then continued running. Then in a moment of pure luck he saw a sword sitting against a wall. Just sitting there. 'The owner must have stopped for a quickie.' Rare thought bitterly. He knew he was in the servants' wing, the female one at that.  
  
He picked it up and looked behind him, to his utter bad luck Hector had just turned the corner and spotted him. Hector had caught up quick because unlike Rare he already knew the palace and did not have to remember where he had come from or where he turned, and so on.  
  
"Rare stop now and I will spare you!" Hector shouted down the hall as he continued running. "NO!" Rare cried back. Then the chase continued.  
  
Melonius was completely lost. The hall he was in had no turns or doors. The first thing he needed to do was find a weapon of some sort. He looked around him and spotted a group of wooden sticks. 'This will have to do then.' Just then he heard quiet footfalls behind him. 'Only one person here could run that quiet.'  
  
"Achilles! I know you are there and no I will not surrender!" Melonius said then took off running again. Achilles gave up on trying to be silent, as he had been discovered. "That is not the smartest thing to do now!" He yelled. Achilles knew the palace well enough to know that Melonius was heading right for the meeting hall.  
  
Both chases continued until they all arrived in the meeting hall where the Kings had all gathered. Rare decided that since he could go no farther, fighting was his only option. So he turned and faced Hector who was only a short way behind him. "You want me? Come and Get me." Rare held his sword and Hector drew his. The battle had begun. Again.  
  
Seeing Rare in combat with Hector, Melonius knew that there was no escape and followed Rare's lead. He turned to Achilles who was almost behind him and took his battle stance. The fighting went everywhere. From alter tops, to in the water in the middle of the hall.  
  
..................................................................... Paris ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He needed to get to his father before more havoc was released upon the palace. Paris was running so fast that he had no time to stop when a door opened in front of him.  
  
'BAM' He had run full blast into the door. Paris fell to the floor in pain. He got up quickly, just in time to see his father bolting out of the room.  
  
"Father wait." Paris said as he rubbed his head lightly. King Priam stopped and looked to his son. There was no time to waste. "Paris I must hurry." King Priam then took off again, heading for the meeting hall.  
  
"Father! Rare and Melonius have escaped." Paris said running after his father.  
  
"I know." The king said. Paris now took the time to see that his father was carrying a black scroll in his hand. 'His manner must have something to do with that.' Paris thought as he continued to follow his father.  
  
King Priam entered the hall, but was not prepared for what he saw. He found Rare had climb one of the statues of Apollo and was throwing anything he could get his hands on down at Hector who was trying his best to knock Rare off the statue. Achilles was not having much luck either, Melonius had just kicked him into the water and then perched on one of the pillars high above everyone's heads. Achilles then started to climb the pillar after him.  
  
"ENOUGH!" King Priam yelled. Upon hearing his voice Hector stopped shaking the statue and Achilles slid down the pillar, but still staying at the bottom so that Melonius would have to come by him to get down. The King walked to his throne and stood before everyone.  
  
"Rare I ask that you grace me with your presence beside me." King Priam said. He was holding the scroll behind his back so that no one could see. The only person that knew he had it was Paris, who was now looking on the scene with an amused glance and trying hard not to laugh at the sight of a wet Achilles.  
  
"Call off your wolf and I will consider it." Rare said from his position on the statue. Hector sent him a dirty look from below, but moved when his father nodded his head for him to do so. Rare did not move from the statue.  
  
"Why should I remove myself from such a comfortable position?" Rare said as he gestured to his current position. He was sitting around with his legs wrapped around the neck of Apollo and had his golden crown in his hand. He was probably going to throw it at Hector before the king had come in. Hector could not believe how disrespectful this man was being! But then again, so was Achilles.  
  
"Because I know who you are." King Priam said. He saw the questioning look that Rare was giving him so he brought the scroll from behind his back and held it so that both Rare and Melonius could see it. Almost immediately Rare climb down from the statue and Melonius slid down from his perch on the pillar landing right beside where Achilles was standing.  
  
"This is not finished." Achilles said as Melonius stood beside him. "I never knew it had begun." Melonius replied. Achilles started to go after him, but stopped when Hector placed an arm in front of him not letting him pass. Achilles had not noticed that he was even there before now.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Rare asked as she approached the king.  
  
"Where I received it from is not important, but what I learned from it is." King Priam said. He watched as fire danced in Rare's eyes, but also saw a small bit of fear.  
  
"You had no right to read it. It belongs to the people of Hithuain, not you." Melonius said. He stood a few feet behind Rare who was 2 steps below the king.  
  
"I believe I have the right to read of my enemies and the whole history of their country." King Priam said as he examined the scroll in his hands. "All the greatest moments of your people are documented in this very scroll. From the triumphant to the tragic." King Priam said.  
  
"Yes it is. Our whole history is written in that scroll. It was stolen from Hithuain 2 years ago and now I ask that you return it." Rare said. If he had read the scroll then it would lead to Melonius's and his downfall.  
  
"I promise you that I shall return it. How could I deny this of the last of the Hithuain Royalty." King Priam watched as everyone's faces turned too shock in the room. But this was not the most surprising part yet. Everyone watched in utter amazement as King Priam fell to his knees and held the scroll out to Rare.  
  
"It is my honor to return this scroll to its rightful owner. Queen Rare of Hithuain herself." King Priam said with a huge grin on his face. The hall went silent. No one had understood what the king had just said. Hector and Achilles looked at each other then back to the Melonius, Rare and the king.  
  
"Do not worry Queen. No one here shall be allowed to belittle you or diminish your status as a true warrior." King Priam said. He looked passed Rare and Melonius to see that all eyes were on them, even the servants had stopped what they were doing to see how this event would unfold.  
  
Everyone in the hall was on the edge of their seats as Rare brought his hands up to his helmet. Rare slowly pulled the helmet up and off of his head. Large golden locks of hair fell down his back. Everyone in the room gasped. Rare was a woman!!!  
  
AN: What do you think? Let me know. I changed the name of his son because I like mine better and I couldn't remember his name in the beginning. If you could let me know what you think or if you have any ideas let me know!!  
  
Thanx to: Chary, JavaMonkey, Lynn and DIDI I really appreciate the Reviews. Keep them coming.  
  
Luv Rayn 


	5. Queen Rare and Escaping, Again

The Other Warriors  
  
Chapter 4: Queen Rare and Escaping....Again!  
  
The entire hall fell silent. None knowing what to make of this. It was unheard of, unthinkable, a woman warrior! And one that was as good or maybe even better then the Great Achilles and Hector. This must be some sort of illusion.  
  
"THIS CANNOT BE. NO WOMAN SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO FIGHT IN THE PLACE OF A MAN!" King Goroius of Mycenna cried. All the other men in the hall made it known that they all agreed on this matter. It was a disgrace to every one of their beliefs.  
  
"And why so? I have done twice the work of a man in my lifetime and have actually fought in the wars alongside my people!! Not just expect them to fight for me when I choose not too!!" Rare said. King Goroius looked at Rare with utter disgust and anger.  
  
"You will not speak to me with such insolence! You worthless woman!!" Goroius spat back. Hector was still amazed and slightly aggravated to have a woman be such an equal to him.  
  
Rare was finished trying to prove herself with words. It was time for action. She grabbed a spear that lay next to her and threw it at King Goroius. The spear missed his head by only a fraction of a millimeter. Goroius looked to the side at the spear protruding from the wall behind him. He shifted his gaze to the woman who had dared to throw a spear at him. He was both stunned and flabbergasted.  
  
"Remember that the next time you address me, for next time I guarantee that I will not miss." Rare said in a very deadly tone. Goroius looked to King Priam. Priam just looked at him then addressed the hall. Everyone in the hall knew that she had missed on purpose.  
  
"No man is to treat Queen Rare any different then any of the Kings present. She is our equal in every manner and will be treated as such. If any man is found not doing so, then that man shall face the wrath of Troy!" King Priam declared. He waited to see if anyone would object to his ruling. When no one did he turned back to Queen Rare and smiled.  
  
"I thank you King Priam. I request that the same hospitality be passed to Melonius." Rare said. She received many odd glances from Paris and the other kings.  
  
"Of course the same would be passed to the last standing Princess of Hithuain." Another gasp ran through the hall. Achilles was stunned and then angered. He could not believe that a woman could be such a challenge for him.  
  
He watched as Melonius removed his helmet and prayed to the Gods that it was in fact a man. But the Gods ignored his prayers. For as the helmet was removed, dark brown locks fell to her shoulders.  
  
"Kings of Greece, I know this goes against everything we have come to believe, but you must believe that we come to face an enemy we know nothing about. These warriors before you are the key to our victory and a possible strong ailed. I dismiss the hall with that thought." King Priam finished. All the kings began to leave with their thoughts heavy.  
  
"Achilles and Hector I am in need of your council." Priam said. Hector approach the throne never taking his eyes off Queen Rare. He took the time now to notice how beautiful she was. Achilles took his time following Hector. He was still in denial that a woman would be able to match his skills in combat. Yet he found himself oddly attracted to her. She was nothing like any of the woman he had been with or even met for that matter.  
  
"Hector I am placing Rare under your protection and Melonius under yours Achilles." King Priam saw that Rare was about to disagree with him but interjected before she could object. "We all know that you can take care of yourselves but I do not trust the Kings of Greece just yet. You will sleep in the same rooms and always be with another of the four. That is my wish and so it shall be." King Priam finished. He turned to leave but turned back to them.  
  
"Wonderful job with Goroius Queen Rare." King Priam said then left. His comment put a smile on Rare's face, which did not go unnoticed by Hector. An awkward silence filled the room that now only held the four of them. Melonius decided that the best way to break the tension was with something they all knew well. Fighting.  
  
As fast as she possibly could, she grabbed the dagger hidden on her hip and then swung it at Achilles throat. Achilles caught her arm with inches between his neck and the blade. He turned and looked at her sharply.  
  
"Just wanted to see if you are all that your name leads to be." Melonius said as she released the pressure on the blade, but Achilles did not let go of her arm.  
  
Hector was watching the interaction so closely he almost missed the dagger heading for his own throat. He also caught arm holding the blade before it made contact with his skin. "Also checking to see if my skills match the gossips?" Hector asked Rare. The only answer he got was a raise eyebrow and a half smirk. The group was interrupted when they heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
Paris stood there grinning like an idiot. Now was the perfect time. "Trying to regain your honor as warriors I see. Well good luck to you then." Paris said.  
  
Achilles looked to Hector who looked to Paris then back to Achilles. "Excuse us please for a moment." The woman nodded as the men let go of their arms. Rare could not believe the feeling of great loss that over came her when Hector let go of her arm. Both women placed their daggers back into the sheaths attached to their hips.  
  
Melonius felt her arm where Achilles had been holding it. Her skin felt like it was on fire. They both quickly turned back to the scene at hand.  
  
Hector nodded to Achilles. "Get Him." Pairs took off running with Achilles and Hector hard upon his heels. They were acting like children again and they knew it, but they cared nonetheless. Paris was running in circles around the hall, but what he lacked in fighting skills he made up for in speed. As he was running passed Rare his foot caught on something sending him flying to the ground. (AN: Rare stuck out her foot and tripped him.)  
  
Paris had no hope of survival now. As he tried to crawl away he felt a foot on his back that shoved him back to the ground. He figured out that it was Achilles that had him pinned to the ground, since his brother had just knelt in front of him.  
  
"Now what was that about honor brother?" Hector said. Achilles ground his foot a little into Paris to prove his point. "Nothing dear brother." Paris said. He was not about to start a battle that would have him against both Hector and Achilles. Achilles removed his foot from Paris's back and Hector then helped him stand. Paris then looked about the hall, as if he were looking for something.  
  
"What are you looking for Paris?" Hector asked.  
  
"I do not think that I should be the one looking for something." Pairs said. His comment was met with very confused stares.  
  
"Paris, out with it." Achilles said. "Achilles look about the room and then tell me what is missing." Paris said. He watched as both Achilles and Hector look about the room. Hector saw nothing but the same things he had seen for years. Chairs, tapestries, the Kings throne 'Oh no....'.  
  
"Where are Queen Rare and Princess Melonius?" Hector said as he searched the room for them. He could not see them anywhere. "It would seem we are off on another hunt my friend." Achilles said. He had not noticed that the 2 were no longer in the room until Paris told them, which shows how unfocused he was.  
  
"The only way they could have gone out was there." Hector said as he pointed to the corridor on the far side of the room. As they got closer to the door they found 2 Hithuain breastplates on the floor along with matching metal shin guards.  
  
"They must have removed them to move fast and silently through the castle." Achilles stated. This would make it more interesting. They were smart also. Any smart warrior knew that it was a risk to remove ones protective armor, but if not done the sound would give you away.  
  
"The part of the palace they are in is very easy to get lost in. You should be able to find them easily." Pairs said before he turned and went the other way. If his brothers could beat him up easily then he did not want to know what the Hithuain woman could do to him. A shiver went down his spine as he thought this.  
  
Hector started to head down the corridor when Achilles stopped him. Hector looked at him and waited. Achilles then knocked on the breastplate that Hector was wearing. He had forgotten that he had put it on earlier when he was chasing Rare through the palace. He nodded to Achilles and they both then removed their breastplates leaving them both with bare chested.  
  
They headed down the corridor together since it had no turns thus far. Hector wondered how they would know which way which woman had gone. It would seemed the Gods had heard his thoughts for they soon heard 2 female voices too the right up ahead.  
  
"Why are you dressed in man's clothes? Do you not know how disrespectful this is to Troy?" An older female servant said to Rare.  
  
"I do not think that I could do any damage to the honor of Troy. Hector and Achilles have done that enough already." Rare said. Hector and Achilles stopped at the corner of the hall. Hector glanced at Achilles. He motioned that Achilles could go the other way to find Melonius. He had control over this now.  
  
Achilles turned and silently went down the corridor the other way. Hector looked back to Rare and the servant. The servant looked about ready to strike Rare. Hector took this opportunity to silently run right up behind Rare. He saw that the servant was about to bow but motioned for her not too.  
  
"I believe I told you not to question my honor ever again." Hector said. Rare jumped about a foot in the air. She had not heard anyone come up behind her. 'He's good.' She thought.  
  
"Servant, is Hector Prince of Troy standing behind me?" Rare asked. The servant nodded her head yes. "That's what I thought." Rare heard Hector let out a small laugh. "I know this will be useless, but I'm going to try all the same." Rare said. She then tried to bolt again but Hector had seen it coming. As she began to run he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to his chest.  
  
'Oh my....' Rare thought. She could feel his rock hard muscles and the heat from his body through her shirt, because she was wearing a very thin combat shirt, that if not black would have not hid very much. She could also feel his strong arms wrapped around her and she found that all of her sense where on fire as she felt the contact of his skin touching hers.  
  
Hector loved the way that Rare seemed to fit in his arms and how her curves melted right into his. He also could feel how physically strong she was through her shirt. She was not muscular like a man, it was much more feminine and Hector found himself slightly attracted to her. He snapped out of his thoughts when Rare spoke.  
  
"I told you that it was useless." Rare said to the servant. Hector shook his head and dismissed the servant. "Are you going to let me go?" Rare asked as she and Hector stood there in their embrace.  
  
"And have you escape again? I think not." Hector said. He then proceeded to guide Rare to his chambers with his arms still wrapped around her.  
  
Melonius was lost again! She could not remember her way around and was not hopelessly lost in the palace. This was not a good thing since she was certain that Achilles was on her trail by now and he knew the palace better then she did.  
  
Achilles saw Melonius just ahead of him. He knew that she was lost by the way she kept turning around to see where she was going or where she had come from. He watched as she stopped moving at the end of the hall. She seemed to be listening to something. 'The guard change!' Achilles remembered that this was the time that the guards switched for the night shift. He knew that Melonius would have to come back this way in order to find somewhere to hide. Since there were no rooms in this corridor or furniture there was only one place that she could hide. It was a small alcove in the wall a few feet from him.  
  
Achilles dashed into it quickly and pressed his body firmly against the back wall so the darkness enveloped him.  
  
Melonius heard the sound of about 6 guards heading her way. She turned and scanned the corridor from a place to hide. To her utter bad luck there was no room to run into or furniture to hide behind. 'Damn! Wait, what is that?' She thought as she spotted an alcove in the wall.  
  
'Perfect.' She ran into it and faced the entrance. She thought it best to move to the very back so that she could not be seen through the darkness. As she moved to the back she waited for her back to hit the wall, but what she hit was not a wall, although it had many wall like qualities, it was too soft and warm to be one. She kept herself pressed firmly against what ever it was, for she did not want to be seen by the guards. She could help but feel a familiar tingle run through her. She just couldn't place where she had felt it before.  
  
She slowly reached a hand up to the side of her head and behind her to feel what was there. Her hand came into contact with warm flesh that sent pleasurable shocks down her spine. She lifted her hand higher and felt as a lock of hair brushed against her hand. The hair was incredibly soft and silky. Then her hand brushed against something ruff and hard. It traveled across the top of the brow of what ever it was.... 'Oh no.'  
  
Melonius had figured out who she had been touching and it was the last person she wanted to see the at the moment.  
  
Achilles had been so lost in her touch that he almost didn't notice that she had traced the gash above his right eyebrow and then frozen. When he finally did notice he turned Melonius to face him.  
  
She couldn't see his face, but she knew it was him. She turned to dash out of the alcove, she would rather deal with the whole Trojan army then Achilles on any given day. But Achilles moved to fast for her.  
  
He pinned her to the wall before she could runaway from him again. Melonius found herself trapped between the wall and Achilles' strong body. She could feel the chiseled sculpture of his muscles and the coolness of his skin against hers. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt did not help her control her desires at all.  
  
She could not figure out why he was having such a great effect on her, but she could not say that she didn't mind it. She rather enjoyed it. Achilles noticed that Melonius had yet to meet his gaze direct, even with the lack of light he could tell that she was avoiding his eyes.  
  
Melonius finally brought her gaze to meet his, since she could feel his eyes on her and felt compelled her to look into them. It was the first time their eyes had met since he had found out that she was a woman.  
  
As she looked she was completely aggravated to find that she could not read them. His emotions were like none she had ever seen. Strong and passionate but at the same time mysterious. It was like he wanted her to know something, but was not sure of it himself.  
  
"Will you try to run again?" Achilles asked breaking the silence between them. Melonius found no reason to lie to him since he probably knew the answer with out her having to tell him. "Yes." Melonius answered.  
  
"That is what I thought." Achilles said then grabbed both of her wrist firmly, but not painfully, and placed them behind her back. He kept her pressed to him so that he could react quickly if the need were to come, or that is what he told himself at least.  
  
AN: I want to know if you guys want me to include the racy parts of the story, since that is the way that I write most of my fanfics. So let me know so what you think.  
  
Thanx  
  
Luv Rayn XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 


	6. Living Arrangements, Guilt and Blades

The Other Warriors  
  
Chapter 5: Living Arrangements, Guilt and Blades  
  
Hector held onto Rare the whole way to his room. For one, he did not want her to escape and second, he was very much enjoying holding her. This was odd for him since he had only known her for one day. Hector wondered how he was going to be able to prevent her from escaping during the duration of the night. Then he remembered he had a set of ankle shackles in his room.  
  
"I do not believe that you shall be able to hold me forever. You won't be able to stop me from escaping again." Rare said. She may be enjoying the feeling of him at the moment but she was still a Queen needed by her people. And they would always come first.  
  
"On the contrary. You shan't be going anywhere." Hector said. He stopped outside of a huge door and Rare had no choice but to stop with him. She marveled at the size of the door before her. None of the ones that she had seen had even been remotely this size. It had to be at least 12 feet tall.  
  
"If you would be so kind as the open the door, since my arms are full at this very moment." Hector said. He could not believe the way he was acting. He was courting her! He had not done this since his wife had died. He suddenly felt like he was betraying her memory. His arms went stiff against Rare.  
  
She felt him stiffen. 'He must think that I am a whore to be acting this way.' Rare did not like the thought of having to be Queen Rare around him, but from the change in his stance, she assumed that it would be for the best on both sides. Rare made her muscles stiffen against their will and forced herself to apply pressure to his arms, given him the impression that she did not like being held by him.  
  
Hector felt the change in her position against him. It felt as if someone had thrown a dart into his heart at the thought of her not wanting to be near him. Hector let go of one of her arms so that she could open the door for them.  
  
Rare was surprised at how heavy the door was. It took all of her strength to push it open with her one arm. Hector tried to ignore the feel of her working muscles against his chest.  
  
"Thank you." Hector said after she had finished opening the door fully. He was very surprised when Rare said nothing back to him.  
  
The room was that of one fit for a King r King to be in this matter. The white walls were adorned with blue tapestries of every shade. A desk and washbowl lay on one side of the room, a lounging area on the other but what caught her attention was what was right before her.  
  
It was one of the biggest beds she had ever seen. With black curtains tied to the posts, more pillows then she could count and what looked to be the softest blanket ever. Thoughts of Hector sleeping there ran through her mind but she swatted them away.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rare asked as Hector dragged her to one side of the bed. Rare looked to the floor to see that blankets and furs lay on the ground in the far corner from the bed.  
  
"This is where you will be staying when no one can be with you." Hector said. He let go of Rare for the first time since he had grabbed her in the corridor. Rare tried to cover a shiver as she felt the contact between them breaking, but she did not catch it fast enough.  
  
"Are you cold?" Hector asked as he had seen her shiver as soon as he had moved away from her. He looked to the side of the makeshift bed too see that the shackles lay beside it.  
  
"NO!" Rare answered all too suddenly. She turned her back to him and continued to study the room. She noticed something she hadn't seen before. A crib. 'He is married then.' Rare tried to ignore the feeling of great disappointment that came over her at the thought.  
  
"Will not your wife mind if I am to bed here?" Rare turned and asked Hector. She saw a flash of pain run through his eyes.  
  
"She died giving birth to my son." Rare felt a wave of guilt wash over her for mentioning it. She knew how hard it was to lose someone very dear to you. She knew it all to well.  
  
"I am sorry for mentioning it." Rare said. She turned away from Hector who seemed to be in his own world at the moment. She took the time to examine the crib. She thought it was lovely, being shaped as a small ship. Suddenly she felt something clamp onto her right ankle.  
  
She looked down to see that Hector had just attached a shackle to her. "What is this for?" She said as she pointed to her ankle.  
  
"This is a precaution to ensure that you will not mysteriously disappear while I tend to some business." Hector said as he clamed the other end of the shackle to a bar attached to the wall above what was to be her bed. She guessed the bar was for him to place his robes, being it was so close to his bed.  
  
"Release me at this very moment!" Rare said as she jerked on the chain a little to emphasize her point. Hector continued walking until he reached the door, opened it with ease and stopped to look back at her.  
  
"No." He said to her. He watched as she smiled at him for answering her the same way she had done many times to him. He walked out the door a little.  
  
'BANG'  
  
Hector walked back into the room to see that Rare had thrown a metal bowl at the door as soon as she thought he had left.  
  
"My sincerest apologies I thought you had left already." Rare said.  
  
"I would ask that you refrain from breaking anything else in here while I am gone." Hector said then walked out the room, but not before hearing Rare reply. "Only if the mood moves me so." Hector shook his head and continued walking.  
  
Melonius felt like she had been walking forever. She had stopped trying to remember the way a long time ago. Achilles was still holding her tightly to him, but Melonius did not mind as much as she thought that she should.  
  
"Are we getting any closer to where we are going?" She asked. Her feet were beginning to get sore and she wasn't in the mood to be led around for someone else's enjoyment.  
  
"We're here." He said as he turned her toward a medium sized door. Achilles transferred both of Melonius's hands into one of his so that he could open the door. He gently pushed the door open and then guided her inside. Melonius walked into the room and looked around.  
  
It was a large room with enormous windows. The tapestries were black as was the bed, and the rugs, and the furniture. "Do you favor black?" She asked him. He turned to her and watched as she looked through the generous amount of weapons he kept in the room.  
  
"Yes..." Achilles stopped himself from continuing on. He did not know this woman well enough to open himself up to her. Was he going soft? He never told people about his true feelings and yet here he was contemplating them.  
  
"Why do you keep such a great number of weapons in your chambers?" Melonius asked.  
  
"Why do you ask such a great number of questions?" He answered back. She turned her head to look at him. He was sitting on the floor removing his shin guards and she couldn't help but notice how his skin was so contrasted against the black all around him. He looked like pure light in a sea of darkness.  
  
"If I do not ask the question then how will I ever get the answer?" She said turning her body fully toward him, but examining a small dagger that she had found on a table near by. She marveled at the beautiful craftsmen ship. 'It's not as beautiful as he..' She almost beat herself as the thought ran through her mind.  
  
She hadn't noticed that Achilles had gotten up and was now directly in front of her. "Sometimes...." Melonius jumped slightly, the dagger falling out of her hands, but caught by Achilles before it could hit the ground. "..you need not ask, only act."  
  
He held the dagger to her face and ran it from the top of her forehead to the tip of her nose never breaking eye contact. Try as she might, Melonius could not prevent a shiver from running through her. Closing her eyes accidentally as she enjoyed the feeling.  
  
Achilles watched her, mesmerized by this woman before him. He continued to run the blade passed her nose and to the top of her upper lip. She shivered again. Achilles saw this and felt the loneliness he had felt for so long disappear. He continued and dragged the blade to where her lips met. Melonius was not prepared for the shock that ran through her whole body. Every hair on her body stood on end, her skin yearning to touches his again, if only briefly.  
  
Achilles moved closer to her, their bodies almost touching. Moving his hand father up the blade he ran it lightly across her bottom lip and the edge of his finger brushing across her chin. Melonius's eyes snapped open as a huge rush of electricity ran through her. She now trembled under the blade and his touch. Achilles had lost any restraint he may have previously had.  
  
Melonius felt all the air leave her body as Achilles leaned his face toward her and slowly let the dagger fall to his side. She watched as he brought his hand up toward the side of her face.  
  
'BAM' 'BAM'  
  
Melonius was brought out of her state of bliss abruptly when someone knocked on the door. She turned away from Achilles, fearing that if she looked back now she would see pure regret in his eyes. She moved to the side of the room and away from the door. Achilles shook out of the daze that he was in.  
  
"My Lord are you in there?" A voice said from outside of the door. Achilles had to use all his self restraint he had to not walk out and kill the man with the dagger he was still holding.  
  
"Yes. Why have you disturbed me?" Achilles yelled through the door. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Melonius gently touched one of his robes that he had draped over a chair. He felt him self wishing he were that robe that had been blessed with her touch.  
  
"Prince Hector has requested your presence on the training field." The voice said. "Your armor is waiting for you with the Prince, he requested that you come immediately my lord." The voice said the left. Achilles let out a small sigh and then left the room with out a word to Melonius. She felt as if someone had taken her heart and stomped on it. 'Pull yourself together. He is only one man.'  
  
She listened and heard the door being locked from the other side preventing her from being able to leave the room. She sighed also and then continued to explore the room.  
  
Both woman had no idea what they were getting into or what was to come. Rare's mind was plagued with thoughts of her people back in Hithuain and who she was really fighting against in this war. She needed to find a way to contact her loyal soldiers without the King Lokius knowing. It was as if she had a knife in her hand, but she had to very careful with how she used it.  
  
Melonius's thoughts went to her sister. She was strong Melonius's knew and she was a Queen that cared for her people more then she cared for herself, but she also knew that Rare wished greatly for the love of another, but feared being used for political gain. Melonius also thought of Achilles and what she felt with him, but then decided in the end that what happened should never have happened. It just wasn't meant to be.  
  
Rare was having the same thoughts about Hector across the palace.  
  
"I cannot fall in love." Rare and Melonius said to themselves.  
  
"I will not fall." Melonius said.  
  
"I will not be used." Rare said.  
  
With those promises each went back to what they had been doing previously.  
  
AN: Don't worry there will be more romance to come!! This is just so you see how their insecurities come through. I shall be adding more racy chapters later. If you have any suggestions then you are more then welcome to tell me!  
  
Thanx for the great Reviews: wow, Pandora, Mari and Persephone.  
  
Luv Rayn 


	7. Servants, Children, Then Sleep

The Other Warriors  
  
Chapter 6: Servants, Children then Sleep  
  
Rare sat in the middle of her bed on the floor thinking. She looked up when the door opened and a servant walked in carrying a crying baby.  
  
"What's wrong with the child?" Rare asked. The servant must not have noticed her, for as soon as Rare had spoken the woman jumped. She turned and looked to Rare and then went into a deep bow. "Please forgive me Queen Rare, for I did not see you there." She said over the crying child. Rare thought the woman looked exhausted.  
  
"No need for titles with me. Tell your name." Rare said. She watched as the servant got up and looked at her as if Rare had gone mad. Rare smiled to her and waited for her to answer. She knew it was odd for servants to be asked their name by royalty. Most of the time they were just called 'Servant' or 'You'. Rare would have none of that since she was pretty much a prisoner. To Rare they were pretty much equals.  
  
"Andromia." She looked at Rare with utter amazement. Andromia looked back to the crying child in her arms.  
  
"Wonderful. Lovely to meet you Andromia I am Queen Rare, but I wish for you to call me Rare and like I said, no formalities either." Said Rare. Andromia smiled at Rare. She knew it was odd for people to call royalty by their names and not by their title, but Rare only was only called Queen by her people and by those who she told never to call otherwise. Those were the people she either hated or wanted to intimidate them.  
  
"As you wish Rare." Andromia felt odd calling her without her proper title. This was the first person of royal blood that did not make her feel small or insignificant. Prince Hector was good to her of course but she never even considered being on friendly terms with him. All she wanted to know is how to make the young prince in her arms be silent. Rare frowned slightly as she looked upon the child.  
  
"So, why is the child crying?" Rare asked again. She loved children and could not stand to see one unhappy. Memories of her people telling her that she spoiled the children of the city flooded back to her.  
  
"That's the problem. I do not know. I have feed him, changed him, and tried to sing him to sleep, yet nothing seems to be working." Andromia said. Showing even more exhaustion. Rare came out of her memories in time to hear Andromia's last statement.  
  
"May I take a look?" Rare asked holding out her arms to Andromia. Andromia looked unsure what to do. She did not know Rare that well yet, but she would do anything to get him to stop crying at this point, so she handed the child off to Rare. Keeping a watchful eye the entire time. Rare was surprised at how heavy the child was.  
  
"He is quite heavy. How old is he?" Rare said as she looked over the child. His crying had lessened but not enough. Andromia's worries shrank as she saw how taken the Prince was with the Queen.  
  
"Artonius is 1 and ½ years now. He will be strong like his father." Andromia said. She watched closely as Rare looked over the child. Andromia continues to be astonished at how Artonius reacted to Rare. Normally when a new person held him he would start kicking and screaming, but with this woman before her, he seemed to accept her as a mother figure almost. Rare then opened his mouth to have a look.  
  
"I know what the problem is. He will start teething soon and his gums are sore." Rare said. Andromia looked on the scene with a friendly eye. Rare looked like a mother would at the moment. She was letting the young Prince suck on her finger as she sang to him lightly. Andromia didn't understand the words, but she thought the Queen had the most beautiful voice, but more importantly Artonius had stopped crying. "Could you fetch me a cloth and some warm water?" Rare asked.  
  
"Yes I can, Rare." Andromia said and then left the room. Rare looked to the child she held in her arms. He was the splitting image of his father. Dark hair and the warmest eyes. She looked down into his large eyes that were staring into hers with pure and innocent love. 'Why can I not find such pure love?' she thought as she lightly rubbed her finger across his gums, easing the pain a little.  
  
"Here you are Rare." Andromia said. She had returned with a dry cloth and a bowl of warm-hot water. "Excellent. Place it on the floor over there." Rare told her as she pointed to the spot in front of her bed on the floor. Andromia did as she said and then moved to the side as Rare walked passed her and sat on the bed with the bowl in front of her.  
  
"Take him for a moment." Rare said as she tried to hand Artonius over to Andromia but the moment she tried to detangle herself from him he began to cry again.  
  
"I believe he wishes to stay with you." Andromia said with a laugh. She was amazed again that the small prince had attached himself to the Queen so quickly.  
  
"He is stubborn like his father then." Rare jokingly said as she shifted the child to one of her arms so she could dig through a small pouch attached to her hip.  
  
"You believe prince Hector to be stubborn?" Andromia said as she watched Rare pullout a hand full of died leaves and crumple them into the water. She then started to stir it with a knife that she had pulled from off of her thigh.  
  
"Very much so." Rare answered then pulled out her right ankle from under her so that Andromia could see the shackle. Andromia laughed seeing the look of displeasure on Rare's face as she looked upon the shackle with a great loathing.  
  
"What was that you added to the water?" Andromia asked. She watched as Rare put the knife down then dipped the cloth she had bunched up, into the mixture.  
  
"Lorian. An herb native to Hithuain, used to dull minor pain or aches. Perfect for our little prince here." Rare said bouncing Artonius in her arms as she said this. "He will have no stomach trouble from it since the herb is semi sweet." She then held the cloth to the prince's lips and watched as he took it into his mouth almost instantly.  
  
"How do you know so much?" Andromia asked. She couldn't help but notice how the Prince seemed so happy in his current position.  
  
"Hithuain woman are not just trained in combat or sewing. Every one of my people, including the men, are given basic knowledge on all fields, from stitching wounds, to cooking for an army. After you learn the basics you choose which field you wish to serve in." Rare's face fell as she said this. The thought of her people brought a strong sense of guilt upon her.  
  
"That is amazing. I can see why Hithuain is so legendary, if they are even remotely like their Queen." Andromia said trying to bring a smile upon Rare's face. It worked. A smile broke across her face.  
  
"Looks like Artonius has made himself comfortable with me. I do not think there is much more to do, so I give you the rest of the night off. I will watch him until Prince Hector returns." Rare said. She watched as Andromia had an inner battle with herself. On the one hand she was assigned to look after the prince, but on the other she could not remove him from Rare's arms and Rare also looked happy in her current situation.  
  
"I know that your husband would appreciate it greatly." Andromia blushed at the bluntness of Rare's words. The fact that it was true made her blush another shade darker. She decided that it would be fine since Rare could not leave the room and had not harmed the child, but helped him.  
  
"Thank you from me, and my husband." Andromia said getting up to leave the room. Once she reached the door she turned and looked back to Rare, who was now staring down at the sleeping child in her arms, singing to him once more. 'She will make a good mother one day.' Andromia thought then silently left the room.  
  
Rare watched the child that was now sleeping in her arms. Rare herself had not realized how tried she was from the voyage until now. Looking out the window that was just beside her bed she noticed how bright the stars were. 'I had not thought it was so late.' As she continued to look out the window she thought of the Hithuain army that would be preparing for the attack that they would launch on the Trojans in 3 days.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Rare said to herself out loud. It seemed that Artonius gave her what he thought was the best idea as he shifted farther into Rare's body. Rare laughed lightly.  
  
"I think that is a wonderful idea." With that Rare slowly laid down as to not wake Artonius up. She lay down on her side and placed him on his back curled into her side. Then covering herself and him with a blanket she kissed him on the forehead and said goodnight. Rare fell into a deep and well needed sleep.  
  
Andromia was walking back to her room when she heard her name being called from behind her. The voice sounded a bit frantic.  
  
"Andromia where are you going?" Andromia turned to see the Prince Hector heading toward her. She immediately fell to her knees on the floor and bowed.  
  
"I am heading to my chambers my lord." She answered still keeping her eyes to the ground. She dared not look up to him for fear of being punished for lack of respect.  
  
"I can see that, but why without my son? Did you leave him to one of the other servants?" Hector did not like not knowing where his son was or who was taking care of him.  
  
"He is in your chambers my lord. Queen Rare told me she would look after him and gave me the rest of the evening off." Andromia was now starting to regret her decision to leave Artonius. Her mistake could cost her everything.  
  
"I see, and what made you trust her with my son?" Hector asked. He knew that Andromia never let anyone else take her responsibilities of taking care of Artonius. He had asked her why one day and she told him that she did not trust the others with such a precious child.  
  
"Well Artonius was crying and nothing I did compelled him to stop, so I went to place him in his crib. That is where I met Ra...the Queen. She asked if she could look at Artonius, so I agreed, for nothing I thought of worked. She then told me he was going to begin teething soon and then gave him some herbs to dull the pain. Artonius would not let me take him from her after my lord, so she said it was useless for me to stay there and gave me the night off my lord." Andromia had told him the short version of the story.  
  
"I understand. Carry on then." Hector couldn't believe that his son would allow a stranger to care for him. He ran the rest of the way to his room and opened the door quietly once he got there.  
  
He walked into the room looking to see if Rare was waiting for him or if she was ready to throw another bowl at him. When he didn't see her standing he moved toward where her bed lay. There he found her, but what surprised him is that his son lay fast asleep wrapped tightly in her arms. He knelt down closer to see if Rare was in fact asleep. She was out cold.  
  
He then looked to his son who now stirred slightly trying to get closer to Rare. He could not believe how natural Rare looked holding his son.  
  
Rare awoke as she felt Artonius shifting next to her. She opened her eyes to see that he was just getting comfy again. She was about to go back to sleep when she felt another presence in the room with her. Her eyes flew open and she prepared her muscles in the event that she needed to protect Artonius.  
  
She relaxed when her eyes met with Hector's. She could recognize those eyes anywhere. Try as she might she could not pull her eyes away from his. They were lit up by the moonlight that streamed through the window. Hector also thought she was the most beautiful thing seeing her bathed in the moonlight holding his son.  
  
Her eyes quickly snapped to the child in her arms as she felt him yawn and stretch against her. "It would seem he has taken a liking to you." Hector whispered. He gently traced his finger down the side of is son's cheek brushing against Rare's arm in the process. She moved her arm slightly so that his hand would not touch her skin as he lovingly touched his sons cheek.  
  
"He would not let Andromia take him from me. That is why he is here with me." Rare said as she moved onto the defensive. Hector laughed quietly.  
  
"It does not matter to me. He normally cries until I take him to bed with me. I think he feels safer in someone's arms." Hector looked into Rare's eyes as he finished talking. Their eyes seemed to lock on each others again. He now noticed that her eyes were of a deep violet color. 'Odd, but very beautiful.' He thought.  
  
"Most people do." Rare said. She was doing it again. She had promised that she would not fall and here she was starting to again and worse she had only known him for the better part of one day. "I believe you can take him now. He is fast asleep." Rare said sitting up and bringing Artonius with her. He sighed in protest through his sleep.  
  
"I think that would be best. Just give me a moment." Hector said. Rare watched him get up and walk across the room and start to remove his clothing. She knew she should not be watching but she could not help it.  
  
She watched as he removed his breastplate, shin guards, sandals and forearm protectors. 'He must have been training with the other soldiers.' She thought as she continued to watch him undress. He then removed the sweat- drenched shirt he had been wearing leaving him bare backed again. She watched as his muscles bunched and flexed as he removed his combat kilt. 'Wow' Rare thought. He was now only wearing a navy loincloth. She felt her entire body heat up at the site of his mostly naked body.  
  
He knew that she was watching him. He could feel her eyes tracing over his body and he was enjoying every moment of it. He then purposely stretched flexing all his muscles for her to see. Rare was so into his body she didn't have time turn away when he turned toward her. He watched as she blushed a deep red and turned her eyes back to Artonius.  
  
Hector bit his lip to stop the smile that was about to form on his face. He walked over to Rare who upon seeing him coming towards her stood.  
  
"He's awake now, but he should fall asleep again soon. I think he awoke knowing that you had arrived." Rare said as she handed Artonius to Hector. She did her best to avoid contact with Hector but found it was useless and ended up having her arms touch his chest and arms.  
  
"Thank you for looking after him, he can be a lot of trouble sometimes." Hector said as he took Artonius from her. He couldn't help but notice Rare's obvious efforts not to touch him, so in return he made it impossible for that to happen.  
  
"Just like his father." Rare teased back. Once Hector had Artonius in his arms Rare moved back to her bed on the floor and Hector took his son to bed with him, placing Artonius on the side closest to Rare. She was almost asleep when she heard Hector calling her name softly. Thinking that she was only imagining it she ignored it and tried to go back to sleep. She heard it again this time followed by what sounded like Artonius crying.  
  
"Rare, wake up, we have a problem." This time Rare knew she was not dreaming. She lifted her head to find that Hector was indeed talking to her and that Artonius was also crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rare asked Hector as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked to the bed where she knew that Hector lay, she couldn't see anything because the bed was too high.  
  
"Stand and take a look with your own eyes." Hector said. Rare did as she was told. She couldn't hold back a laugh at what she saw. Artonius had been pinned to the bed by Hector's hand because he had been trying to crawl to the side of the bed that he knew Rare was sleeping on. Had he gotten any farther he would have fallen off the bed and to the floor. Rare took a seat on the edge of the bed and Artonius stopped crying. Hector removed his hand from Artonius's back and watched as his son crawled right to Rare. Hector couldn't help but feel a little hurt that his son had chosen Rare over him.  
  
"You always get what you want do you not?" Rare said as she picked up Artonius and stood. But to her and Hector's surprise he started to cry again.  
  
"He normally does get what he wants." Hector then stood and went to Rare's side. To their utter confusion Artonius stopped crying. Rare had and idea.  
  
"Hector walk over there." Rare said and pointed to the corner of the room. Hector didn't understand but did as he was asked. As soon as he moved away from Rare Artonius started crying again. "Now come back here." Again Hector did as he was asked and when he came to her side again Artonius stopped crying.  
  
"I think that explains it. So what do you wish to do now?" Rare asked. 'You're a little demon.' She mentally told the child. Rare didn't know what to make of the situation, so she left it up to Hector, since it was his son, and his room, and his bed.  
  
"I believe he wishes to be near both of us, so you are going to have to sleep in the bed if either of us wish to get any sleep." Hector said and scratched the back of his head due to the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
"Alright. Take him for a moment." Rare told Hector as she handed Artonius to him. Hector watched her as she lifted her skirt up to the high point on her hip and removed the dagger holder that hung there. She then removed one of her over shirts leaving her in a very thin undershirt. Hector thanked the Gods that it was dark so Rare could not see that his body and face had been flushed with heat.  
  
"I'll take this side of the bed." Rare said as she got in the bed. It was even more comfortable then she had imagined it. She had to leave her right ankle over the side of the bed since the chain was not long enough.  
  
"You can not sleep like that." Hector told her as he went over to his clothes and dug through them until he found the key to her shackles. 'Wonderful.' Rare thought. She assumed he was going to remove the one from her ankle but was very wrong when he removed the one attached to the bar on the wall.  
  
"Thought I was going to take yours off didn't you?" Hector asked with a smile on his face. He had seen the look of happiness on Rare's face as he had pulled out the key and then seen the look of disappointment as he had taken the other one off.  
  
"Yes I did. Since there is nothing else close to attach it too 'CLICK'." Rare stopped talking in the middle of her sentence. Hector had placed Artonius on the bed, then clamped the other end of the shackle to his own ankle! Now Rare couldn't even get away from him!! Rare then fell back against the bed. She could not win against him. Hector looked at Rare and could see the outline of her whole body.  
  
"I think that I found something to attach it to." Hector said as he climbed under the blanket placing his son between them.  
  
"That you did." Rare said then climbed under the covers also. She fell asleep almost against her will. Her last thought of the night was 'I would not mind this every night.' And she didn't bash the thought away this time. Instead she embraced it.  
  
AN: Well what do you think? Achilles and Melonius are in the next chapter. I decided to split the night scene in two so that I could make them both longer. Keep the Reviews coming!!  
  
Thanx to: Melissa1 for the review! : I hope to hear more from you! And all those who are sticking with the story!  
  
Luv Rayn 


	8. New Friends, Home and Combat

The Other Warriors  
  
Chapter 7: New Friends, Home and Combat  
  
Melonius had searched the entire room and had found very little to occupy her for longer then a few minutes. 'Does this man own anything other then weapons?' She thought. He had enough weapons in his room to provide for half of the Trojan army! Being bored with the interior of the room she walked out on to the balcony.  
  
The view was breathtaking. She could see the vast ocean, even if lined with ships it was still beautiful with the setting sun into its deadly blue waters. It cast beautiful shades of orange and pink across the sky bringing a Godly glow to the land below her. Seeing this made her miss her home back in Hithuain.  
  
"Home." She sighed longingly. She had been away from Hithuain for to long, almost a year now. She had been on a mission in Sparta before she had been called to fight in this war. She missed the freedom and peacefulness of the mountains and festivals, both of which were grand and numerous.  
  
She did not move as she heard the door being unlocked then opened. She simply leaned farther on her forearms that were placed on the railing of the balcony.  
  
"Achilles are you here?" A young voice called into the room. 'To young to be Achilles.' Melonius thought. Now the person in the room had her full attention.  
  
"He left a while ago." Melonius said stepping back into the room. The boy before her was no more then 16 with blondish hair and blue-green eyes. His eyes focused on her. She thought it odd that he was not shocked at all to find her in Achilles room. She found out why.  
  
"Thank you. Here I thought it was to early for concubines." The boy said as he shook his head. Melonius's face hit the floor. This BOY needed to be set straight.  
  
"I AM NOT HIS CONCUBINE!! I AM PRINCESS MELONIUS OF HITHUAIN! NOT SOME CHEAP WHORE!!" Melonius yelled at the boy. He looked as if someone had stuck a burning metal rod up his rear the way his eyes popped out of his head.  
  
"My apologies Princess. I did not know you were staying in my cousin's room." The boy said bowing his head. Melonius relaxed a little. 'He must have acted according to Achilles normal behavior.' She could forgive him for that then.  
  
"That's alright I forgive you. Now tell me your name boy." Melonius walked over to the end of the bed and sat on the floor in front of it, using the base of the bed to lean her back against.  
  
"My name is Patroclus." He answered her. He did not want to make her angry since he had heard the stories from the people of the city. He also was not in the mood to fight by someone who had fought Achilles in combat and still lived.  
  
"Well Patroclus, I am Melonius and that is how you shall address me. No need for formalities with me." She said. Patroclus was taken back with how the Princess was acting. All the ones he had ever met were so worried about beauty, being proper and how many men tried to court them, but not Melonius. He could tell that from the way she was talking with him. Also the fact that she was dressed in clothing much like a man's hinted to it.  
  
"Now come sit. I am much in need of good company." She said to him as she patted the spot just in front of her. He complied with her request and sat in front of her.  
  
"Now I must hear the gossips of my prison guard." Melonius said with a huge smile on her face. She was very happy to have someone to talk to, and even better it was someone that could give her some dirt on Achilles.  
  
"Achilles? Why? Is he keeping under house arrest?" Patroclus commented as he remembered that the door had been bolted shut from the out side. Having to use the key his cousin gave him to get into the room.  
  
"As a matter of fact he does. He is scared that I, the fragile Princess, will try to escape when not under his watchful eye." She told him trying not to laugh as she called herself fragile. He looked at her and saw the mirth in her eyes.  
  
"Now where would he get an outrageous idea like that?" Patroclus said playing along with Melonius's claim to being fragile.  
  
"I haven't a clue." Melonius said almost perfectly serious, but cracked a small smile at the end of her statement.  
  
"Could it be the fact that you almost beat him on the battlefield, then head butted him in front of the Trojan army, escaped then locked him in your prison cell, kick his butt in the meeting hall and then escaped again. Might it have something to do with any that?" Patroclus numbered the things off on his fingers as he said them. He looked up to Melonius as he finished.  
  
"I have had a very busy day today." Melonius said as she let a large smile spread across her face. She then laughed at the hilarity of the conversation. Patroclus joined in her laughter. They laughed for a long time before both of their laughter had subdued into small giggles.  
  
"Are you really a Princess?" Patroclus asked her. She met his question with a questioning gaze. "I only ask because you are like none of the Princess or woman I have ever met." He finished mentally slapping himself at the stupidity of his question.  
  
"Yes I am of the Hithuain royalty and I can prove it." Melonius said as she leaned on to her right side. "Every member of the royal family in Hithuain is branded with this mark."  
  
Melonius then pulled her skirt above her hip exposing the velvet flesh that had been branded. The mark was on the high point of her outer thigh and to the side of her hip bone. The mark itself was honestly beautiful. A five- point star under a heart with a sword going through it. Above that symbol was a beautiful crown.  
  
"Would your sister the Queen have it also?" Patroclus asked. Then he realized that he had asked another dumb question.  
  
"Yes, but she also has the mark of the Queen. I cannot tell you what it is or where it is, so do not bother asking me." Melonius said covering the brand up again with her skirt, then returning to her position against the bed again.  
  
"Tell me of your home. That is if you wish too." He asked her. He did not know if it was one of those things that she couldn't or didn't want to tell him, but he asked anyways.  
  
"No it is fine. I miss my home greatly. Hithuain, unlike the rumors, is one of the most beautiful places I have ever laid my eyes on. The mountains are higher then that of Olympus reaching, beyond the heavens." Melonius stopped as Patroclus asked her a question.  
  
"Have you ever climbed them?" Melonius smiled at him. "Yes I have and when this is all over I promise I will take you to Hithuain so you can climb them also." Melonius watched his face light up.  
  
"You would do that for me? But you have only known me a short while." Patroclus said. He had never been invited to anywhere by royalty before. He only traveled when Achilles went somewhere and he let him go with him. That is why he was here now.  
  
"Hithuain knows no strangers. Only friends and enemies. And you are now my friend, so you are welcome to the shores of Hithuain when ever you wish too sail to them." Melonius announced. She liked Patroclus. He reminded her of a younger brother and she enjoyed his company.  
  
"I am deeply honored by your offer and except it, my dear Princess." Patroclus said mocking a deep bow, which looked ridiculous since he was leaning on one of his elbows.  
  
"I thought I told you no formalities!" She said to him through her laughter. Patroclus held his hands up in a mock surrender. "Now as I was saying, below the mountains are vast forests and rolling hills over- following with untamed animals." She waited again as Patroclus spoke.  
  
"It sounds like a pure haven." He said. Her description did not fit the one he had been given as a child. He had been told it was a country hell bent on war and reeking of death, but the way that Melonius was describing it sounded as a heaven like place.  
  
"That it is." She said as pictures and memories of Hithuain ran through her mind. He watched as a longing became clear as day in Melonius's eyes. "The other parts of the land, the ones closer to the city, are used for gain fields and grazing. Those are the main source of food for my people." She said from her dream like state. Patroclus reminded her of an eager child as he cut her off again to ask a question.  
  
"What is your major trade then?" He asked her. She smiled at him, she was just about to get to that before he had cut her off.  
  
"The Hithuain mountains are very rich in steel, gold, silver and other metals. We use this to make weapons, jewelry, bowls, platters, armor, reflectors (AN: Reflector=Mirror!), you get the idea. We then trade and sell these to other nations. Our mines are also a great resource for herbs and precious stones." Melonius watched as Patroclus took in all of this new information.  
  
"No wonder your nation is so powerful. But the thing I don't understand is why would your King give his wife away so feely." Patroclus visibly paled as he saw the rage in Melonius's eyes.  
  
"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!" Her voiced thundered at him. She then reigned her anger. She knew that Patroclus did not know of what he spoke. "I am sorry for yelling, but you need to know that my Queen is not married and is still pure from that of a man. King Lokius has no proper claim to the throne of Hithuain." Melonius realized that she had already told him too much and couldn't tell him anymore but she trusted him not to tell anyone.  
  
"I wish I could tell you more but I can't at this point, but I promise, you shall be the first I tell when the time is right." Patroclus agreed with a nod of the head. Melonius continued too speak to him. "And you can not tell anyone of what I have just told you. Is that understood?"  
  
"Your words are safe with me my friend." Patroclus said with pure sincerity behind his words. The mood was too heavy for his liking so he decided to do something about it.  
  
"I heard from the gossips that your skill is rumored to rival those of my dear cousin. Is what they say true?" He watched as her face lit up and the spark that had been in her eyes earlier returned.  
  
"Are you currently studying under your cousin?" 'Is she evading my question?' He thought. Patroclus thought that her question was also odd but answered it all the same.  
  
"Yes." He answered and continued too look at her oddly. "Then there in lies your answer." She smiled to him as he rolled his eyes at her. "Now lets see how poorly of a job your cousin has done." Melonius then rose to her feet, went to a large chest of swords she had found during her earlier explorations and selected one.  
  
"Do you plan to fight me with your bare hands or are you going to choose a weapon?" She asked him.  
  
"I am not suicidal! I would never fight YOU with out a weapon." Getting up, Patroclus went unsheathed his sword that lay by the door and took his stance in the middle of the room. "Are we really going to do this here?" he asked thinking that Achilles might not approve of the fact that they were about to spar in the middle of his room.  
  
"It is his own fault for leaving me in here with out proper supervision." She said. He laughed as she also took her battle stance. "Oh and you may use anything you find in the room, that way it is more interesting." With that last comment the fight started. Only stopping when Melonius corrected something or showed Patroclus something new. They also used anything they could get their hands on. At one point Melonius was fighting with a fruit bowl and Patroclus with one of Achilles boots. It was so absurd but they were having great fun and Patroclus was learning a lot in a very, very odd way.  
  
Achilles was walking back to his room after a good training session. He was glad that Hector had thought of it. It let him clear his mind long enough for him to organize his thoughts. He knew that Melonius was different and so were his feelings for her. He just didn't know why or how different they were.  
  
He came out of his thoughts as he approached the door to his room. He came to a stop outside the door. Finding it had been unlocked and the deadbolt slid out of place. He gently placed his ear to the door and listened. Sounds of a fierce battle raging reached his ears. Thinking that Melonius was in danger he threw back the door and walked in.  
  
Never in his life could he have been prepared for the sight that greeted him. His room looked as if a wind tunnel had flow straight through it. His things were everywhere, some dented, some repairable, some beyond repair and some he couldn't even tell what they had been before. His eyes moved to a figure running towards him. "Achilles?" It said. He looked at the person that had just spoken his name.  
  
"Patroclus? What's going on here?" Patroclus had no time to answer, because too Achilles complete confusion he dropped to the floor and rolled to the side. Achilles then looked up just in time to see Melonius literally come flying at him. He had just enough time to get his arms up to catch her but the strength of her momentum sent them both flying backward. Hard.  
  
Achilles hit the floor with Melonius landing on top of him. He felt her head slam against his breastplate. 'That had to hurt.' He thought.  
  
"Achilles you make a very bad pillow!" Melonius yelled from a top him. Her head hurt like hell and she had much trouble trying to get up on her own, but thankfully Patroclus came to her aid and helped her stand.  
  
"What happened here?" Achilles demanded waving his arm at the mess that was his room. He was beyond being angry having come back to his room and find that it had been completely destroyed.  
  
"I was very bored until my friend here came to my rescue, so I decided to train him in the art of fighting with a wash basin." She said referring to the one that Patroclus still held in his hand. Patroclus bit back a laugh at the way that Melonius had said it like it was a normal everyday occurrence for her. Achilles was trying to hold in his rage, he was doing a pretty good job of it so far.  
  
"Patroclus leave us! I'll deal with you in the morning!" Achilles shouted at him. Patroclus didn't need to be told twice. He quickly let go of wash basin and Melonius who then steady herself on a nearby chair. He was heading out the door when Melonius called to him.  
  
"Patroclus! Tomorrow we join my sister in Hector's room and see what we can find there!" She said with a huge grin on her face. Patroclus smiled back but immediately stopped with one harsh look from Achilles. "Good night my friend, I pray to the Gods see you in the morning."  
  
"Alive." Patroclus added as a second thought. He then left and headed back to the room he was staying in. Melonius risked a glance at Achilles. Big mistake. She had never seen someone so angry with her in the entire course of her life.  
  
"I don't think the Gods are going to be able answer my cousin's prayers this evening." Achilles said in a deadly calm voice. That scared her more then if he had been yelling at her. She felt the side of her head throbbing in pain, but chose to ignore it at the moment.  
  
"Don't be too harsh on him. This whole thing was my idea." She said and then tried a very bold approach. "It's not like we did anything really wrong." She watched as pure astonishment flashed through his eyes. 'That may not have been the way to go..' She thought to herself.  
  
"Nothing wrong? You find nothing wrong with this?" He asked her as he moved closer to her. She started backing up. With every step he took forward she took one back.  
  
"No. The only thing in here that is in fact yours, are the weapons and those are still intact." She said looking around the room. She then spotted a broken spear lying on the ground. "Well most of them are." She continued to back up until her knees hit the back of the bed. She sat down on it and then slowly started to crawl back on it, but Achilles moved fast pinning her legs to the edge of the bed with his. She couldn't move any farther from him.  
  
"That's not the point." He said bring his face right to hers. "You purposely destroyed my room and things that belong to the King." Melonius could feel his words on her lips he was so close. She suddenly moaned in pain as she felt her head start to pound harder. She unintentionally leaned her forehead forward until it was pressed against his. He felt all his anger melt away as soon as he heard her moan of pain and felt her forehead against his.  
  
"Is your head bothering you?" He asked her. Melonius noticed that the anger in his voice had been replaced by concern. "Yes. I hit it pretty hard on your breastplate." She answered him in a whisper. Even talking was hurting her head if it was done too loud.  
  
"I assumed it would. Tell me. How did you manage to gain such great speed?" He asked as he slowly moved to sit beside her on the bed, breaking the contact of their heads touching. She had her eyes closed still, he noticed. He removed his breastplate slowly and examined it. He found a dent on the right side.  
  
"I bounced off the bed." She said and smiled, well semi smiled since moving almost anything hurt her aching head. She grinned on the inside as she heard him laugh. She loved the way he laughed. It made her heart feel as if it had wings.  
  
"You put a nice dent in my armor." He said taping his fist against the dent. He missed how Melonius winced at the sudden noise. She felt as if the room was spinning so she slowly laid back on the bed. 'You did the same to mine.' She thought. 'Only this dent can not be fixed by an iron worker.'  
  
"Well you got in my way." She said. The spinning had lessened since she had placed her head on the soft sheets of the bed. The blankets were long gone because she had thrown them on top of Patroclus during the battle. She was very creative if the need for it came.  
  
"Next time look before you leap." He said placing his breastplate on the floor and then started taking off the rest of his armor. He heard her let out a small laugh.  
  
"What makes you think I didn't?" She said. Achilles stopped in the middle of taking of one of his shin guards and turned to look back at her. She had propped herself up gently on her elbows, opened her eyes lightly and had quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
He just shook his head. As he was finishing taking the rest of his armor he felt her lay back on the bed again. "Do you wish me to examine your head?" He asked her. She felt him get of the bed and walk to the side of the room where he kept his robes.  
  
"I would greatly appreciate it. I would do it myself but your cousin broke the only reflector in the room." She smirked. 'I think we did more damage then we had planned.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Is there anything you didn't break?" Achilles asked as he walked back to the bed after changing into his favorite blue robes. He crawled on the bed beside her. "Not that I can at the moment." She replied. She felt him on the bed beside her. He gently turned her head to the side so he could see the spot where she had banged her head. Melonius was surprised at how gentle he was with her.  
  
He then slowly guided his fingers across the side of her head, being as gentle as he could. She gasped and winced as he traced over the large bump that had developed. She grabbed his wrist as he went to continue to tracing over the bump. He stopped moving his hand when she had grabbed his wrist.  
  
"I have to see if you broke the skin, so bare with me another moment." He said then started to trace over it again, all the time Melonius held on to his wrist, not that he minded. He didn't feel any gash or wetness that could be blood, only a very nasty bump. He could also feel the goosebumps that had developed in her hair under the touch of his fingers. He loved the thought of his touch having such an effect on her.  
  
"The good news is that you did not break the skin, but you will have a headache for a few days." Achilles said then got up from the bed and moved to the other side. "You're going to have to sleep here with me, or you can sleep on the floor if you wish to." Achilles said even though he saw no sign that Melonius would be moving any time soon. He just wanted her to feel like she had the choice.  
  
"I'll sleep here with you." She said. He smiled to himself. The thought of being close to her while she slept brought not so clean thought to him. Keeping her eyes closed she slowly moved her body to the top of the bed. She felt Achilles sit on the bed then stop.  
  
"Where is the blanket?" Achilles asked. The only things left on the bed were a few pillows and the sheets.  
  
"Over in the corner I believe. I found they make a very good distraction. I think your army should all be armed with one." She said. Achilles got up from the bed shaking his head. This woman was defiantly different.  
  
"I'll take that into consideration." He said grabbing the blanket and walking back to the bed. He looked at her couldn't help but see that her skirt had ridden up and so had her shirt. He saw that her stomach was flat and muscular as were her thighs. From the more he could see now she had a very flattering figure. Snapping out of his once again dirty thoughts, he crawled into the bed, being careful not to disturb Melonius's aching head. He then laid back and covered himself with the blanket.  
  
Melonius couldn't get comfortable. The bed felt great against her aching back, but the pillow was far to soft and was causing great pain to her head. "Achilles." She said turning her head gently to face him. He had previously had his back to her, but turned over when he heard her call his name. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. It sent chills down his spine.  
  
"Yes?" He responded with a lazy tone of voice. It gave her the impression that he just wanted her to shut up and get to sleep.  
  
"Sorry for bothering you, but do you have something firmer I could place under my head?" She asked figuring he was going to tell her it was her problem and to let him sleep. But to utter shock he sat up and moved closer to her. Melonius felt her body heat up as he got closer to her. He lifted the blanket up and draped it across both of them. Then gently lifting her head he slipped his arm around her shoulders, placing her head on his shoulder. He felt as if Errod had shot him with one of his erotic arrows when his skin came in contact with hers.  
  
"Is that any better?" Achilles asked her in a husky whisper. He couldn't believe he had done this, but more he couldn't understand the powerful urge that came over him too hold her tightly and never let her go. She fit into his arms like the missing piece of a puzzle.  
  
"Very much so." Melonius said. Once again she had found her way into his arms and once again she felt all her sense alert to his every movement. Her was body heating up as he moved against her. His skin felt like electric silk against hers and his smell was that of sea-salt and sweat, the combination would forever be imprinted in her mind. His muscles were pressed so firmly against her she could feel them moving with every breath he took. This sent her into state of dangerous pleasure. Her body betrayed her as she felt it curling right into him. 'I can allow myself this one night of safety in his arms, but none after that.' She then fell asleep in the arms of the man she promised not to fall for. But something in her knew she was falling, she was falling fast and hard.  
  
AN: Well what did you think?? I fixed some minor problems with the earlier chapters and added some knew stuff too them that will come into play later on, so if you get bared re-read chapters 2-7. Keep those awesome Reviews coming.  
  
Thanx to: Pandora, Chary and Mari for sticking with my story since the beginning.  
  
Also Thanx to : Angel of darkness30, Chad's Gurl, jex, Quacjen, grand admiral chelli, psycho elf 


	9. Morning After then Explanations

The Other Warriors  
  
Chapter 8: Morning After then Explanations  
  
Rare was having the best night's sleep she'd had in over 13 years. It felt as if someone had placed the most valuable possession in the world in her arms, then wrapped her in a warm blanket of security and love. The nightmares that would usually plague her sleep had all been chased away, by a Warrior with the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen. Her body tingled as she the blanket wrapped itself tighter around her.  
  
Hector felt pure bliss wash over him as he slept. He dreamt of the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen, with the softest fur he had ever felt. At one point during his dream the wolf bit him, but Hector felt the need to hold it, so he did. The wolf struggled against him at first but then relaxed into him. He felt himself knowing that the wolf wanted to be held, protected and Hector felt himself wanting, no, having to be that person. He knew the wolf wanted him to protect it, but wasn't going to let it show. It wouldn't let itself be used and was scared to care for him, for fear of not being cared for back.  
  
Hector wrapped his arms tighter around the wolf feeling that it was protecting something very dear to him. He then felt the wolf move father into him making little shocks run through his body. Hector then felt a bright light reach his eyes. He was a little angered to be drawn out of his dream, but he opened his eyes a little to see that the sun was beginning to stream through the open window. Then, realizing he was in fact holding something in his arms, he looked over to see what it was. 'A woman?' He thought unsure of what one was doing in his bed. Then the events of last night came back to him. 'Rare.' He had one arm under her shoulder and across her chest with his hand placed on her bare stomach. His other arm was draped over her with her arm holding his to her.  
  
He couldn't believe that he had his arms tightly wrapped around her, pressing her close to him. Her body was pressed so tightly against him it felt like she was apart of him. Her head being just below his chin causing her hair tickling his bare chest Her legs had woven into his so every part of their bodies that could touch, was touching. He knew he couldn't stay like this forever and that thought brought on, 'There's always tonight.' With that he decided to wake her up. He lifted his head and placed his mouth right next to her ear.  
  
"Rare." He gently whispered into it. He felt her shiver against him and then move closer to him, if that was even possible. He couldn't help but smile knowing that he could cause such a reaction from her.  
  
In Rare's dream her knight spoke her name into her ear. The words sent a burning ache through her body. A burning that couldn't be doused with water. Only her knight could ignite it, and only he knew how to extinguish it. Pulling her blanket closer to her only fed the aching in her. She let out a moan as she heard her name spoken again.  
  
Hector listened as a moan escaped her lips. Thoughts of her moaning his name consumed him as he felt the growing heat of her body. Losing himself on the moment he began running his fingers over her stomach.  
  
Rare was now half awake. Finding that she held Artonius in her arms and that she had the blanket still around her. 'Wait....blankets can't move.' She thought as she felt gentle menstruations against her stomach. Then realizing that her blanket, the one she felt so safe and loved under, was in fact, Hector. This should have caused Rare to get up and scream at him, but she just lay still enjoying his touch.  
  
"Rare you need to wake up." His breath falling over her exposed neck, earning another deep moan. She wasn't planning on moving anytime soon, so she'd give him a reason to let her sleep. Gently she moved her arm and placed over his arm that was on her stomach. Opening her palm over his hand, she slowly dragged her palm up the length of his arm. Feeling his muscles twitch under her touch gave her satisfaction, knowing that she had done the same thing that he had done to her. Hector let his head fall into the nape of her neck as she continued to torment him with her slow touches. She felt him place his face on her neck and gasped as her soft skin met his rough facial hair.  
  
'I will not be used.' Rare's promise sounded through her head. She had allowed herself one night and now that night had come to an end. And would never begin again. Rare sighed as she removed her arm from Hector's and moved out of his embrace, her body calling for her to return to it, but Rare knew it had to end. Artonius woke up and looked into Rare's eyes, giggling at her.  
  
"Now I'm the mockery of a child! What Troy has done to my reputation I may never repair!" Rare said as Artonius continued to giggle, now giggling because Rare was tickling him. Hector had felt his heart drop a little when Rare had moved away from him. He made a promise that he would hold her in his arms again before this war was to end and Hector always kept his promises. Always.  
  
"You didn't have that great of a reputation to begin with." He said from behind her. She turned sharply to him and then put on the most beautiful smirk he had ever seen.  
  
"At least I didn't lose my honor before the war even begun." Her smirk turning into a devilish smile. She was proud of the way she knew how to get to him. And get to him she did. For as soon as the words had finished coming off her lips Hector had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her and his son closer to him. Then rising on his side so that he was above her he spoke.  
  
"I believe that I told you more then once not to question my honor." He was so close to her face. Rare felt herself giving in again and needed to put an end to it. NOW. Pulling away from him once again Rare got up out of the bed, carrying Artonius over to his crib and placing him in it. Turning back to hector who was still lying in the bed she said. "I wasn't questioning it." Hector smiled thinking he had won. "I was merely pointing out the facts." She finished. She saw him get up to get her, but she turned to run. She had forgotten all about the shackles.  
  
'SLAM' Rare landed flat on her face on the floor beside the bed. 'I bet he enjoyed that.' Rare's thought was confirmed as she heard a familiar laugh from above her. She was not going to look at him, she was going to lay on the floor for as long as it took for her to get her dignity back. 'That might take awhile.' She thought, feeling something tap her on the head. Hector wasn't even trying to hold in his laughter. No he was letting it out freely as he perched his upper body on the edge of the bed, just above where Rare was laying. He taped her on the head again.  
  
"Now what was that about me losing my honor?" Hector was able to ask her through his laughter. This was the worst thing that could of happened to her. She had insulted her captor and then made a fool of herself right after. 'It's going to be a rough day.' She thought. Finally she looked up at Hector. He was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Don't say a word." Rare threatened, rolling onto her back so she didn't have to strain her neck to look at him. His head was resting on his crossed arms that just peaked over the bed. She hated loving the way he was looking at her, mirth and teasing came through brightly in his eyes.  
  
"I wasn't. I was planning on saying many." Hector replied. This earning him a smack on the head. "Ouch! Not my fault you were dumb enough to forget that you were attached to me!" Hector watched as Rare blushed from embarrassment. He loved the fact that he could have so many effects on her.  
  
"Well then detach me from you and this won't happen again." She said rising so her face was closer to his. But to her surprise his gaze moved lower on her body. Thinking that something had happened to her clothing in the fall, she followed his gaze. Her shirt had moved up exposing the firm skin of her stomach. That wasn't what had caught his attention though. It was the fist size bruise that now marred the velvet tan skin.  
  
"I hadn't noticed that." Rare said pulling her shirt higher so she could examine the bruise closer. In all honesty she hadn't felt it. The only things that had been running through her mind all night were her people, Artonius and Hector, and Hector's amazing touch.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hector said receiving and odd glance from Rare. "I was the one that gave that to you." He stated gently touching the bruise that was a purplish black color. Rare felt her sense awaken again as his touched her.  
  
"Right in the dungeons. That was brilliant by the way. I forgot all about the slot when I stepped up to the door." She complimented, watching as Hector's face took on the shape of confusion.  
  
"I hadn't thought that the Mighty Rare even knew how to give a compliment." He watched as Rare gave him a look of mock shock.  
  
"Well consider it taken back." Rare said sticking her tongue out at him. Hector rolled his eyes at her. "You can't take back a compliment once it is given." Hector said.  
  
"Well I just did." Rare said lying back on the ground and closing her eyes. She was getting to close. She couldn't afford to fall for someone, not when her people needed her greatly, and her people were everything to her, as she was everything to them in return.  
  
"Anyways we need to get ready. My father has called a council with you, me, Melonius, Achilles and Paris." Hector said as he retrieved the key and proceeded to remove the shackle from his ankle. Then throwing the key down to Rare he went into the attaching room to dress himself, leaving Rare alone in the room again. She sighed then removed her shackle and prepared herself the best she could for the council. She assumed since King Priam still had the scroll that she was going to have to answer a lot of questions.  
  
Melonius pushed her body farther down into the bed. It was even more comfy then she remembered it last night. Even having the sheets wrapped around her hips felt good. Stretching her arms she found that they were wrapped around something. Brushing her fingers against it again, it moaned. 'Oh my God. Please tell me I'm wrong.' Opening her eyes they focused on tan skin that was under her. She was laying on top of Achilles! 'Oh boy.' She assumed that she had rolled onto him at one point of the night and he in return had wrapped himself around her, almost as if to protect her. She feels him chest rise and fall with every breath he takes, and the ripple of his muscles. This was heaven on earth. Being held so closely to someone she may have feelings for was the greatest thing that she could ever imagine.  
  
'I will not fall.' Her promise echoed through her head. A sudden sadness fell over her as she was reminded of the vow she made before she went to sleep last night. 'To be a leader you must be able to give up everything.' Rare's words ran through her thoughts. She had to see her sister. Releasing her arms from around his neck, still straddling Achilles waist Melonius sat up, and leaned back reaching her arms over her head stretching out her muscles. Not like Achilles would care, he was still asleep, well she thought he was.  
  
Achilles had felt her wake and now was feeling her stretch against him. Unintentionally Melonius ground her pelvis into his, Achilles in return used his hands to begin massaging the front of Melonius's hip bones, feeling the strokes on her hips made her grind hard into Achilles. He pressed hard on her hips as he felt press against him again. God this was torture Achilles thought. What she did next almost made him lose control. Letting her hands fall from above her, they fell onto his rock hard six- pack. Liking the feeling of his body under her hands, Melonius pressed her palms into his skin and ran up the length of his torso, over his broad chest until they landed on his shoulders.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Melonius jumped upon hearing Achilles speak. Thinking that he was mad with her, she tried to move off of him. Achilles, having quick reflexes, used Melonius's momentum against her and flipped her so that he was on top of her. He looked into her eyes, seeing a small amount of fear, but mostly he saw her curiosity. 'So she's never been with a man then.' Achilles concluded from the way she looked so unsure of herself under him. Liking the newly found control he had over her he let his full weight press into her, watching her eyes get a little bigger as she continues to wonder he was going to do to her.  
  
"I don't know what I was doing." She answered. His eyes felt as if they were pulling her into them. Blinking and turning her head away she shifted against him. Achilles couldn't believe what this woman was doing to his body with out even knowing it. He cursed himself as he remembered the meeting with King Priam that they had to get to soon.  
  
"The King has requested a private council with you and the Queen today. It will be starting soon so we have to get going." Achilles said as he rolled off Melonius and went to the side of the room to change. She was watching him change, until he started removing his toga skirt, blushing she turned and faced the opposite wall. Achilles chuckled to himself quietly at her obvious naivety to the other sex.  
  
"You may want to freshen up before you meet with the King." Achilles said turning back to her as he put on the top part of his black toga outfit. He watched as she rose from the bed and began to straighten out her outfit. As she was fixing her skirt he saw the flash of a mark on her hip.  
  
"What is that?" Achilles asked her. Melonius turned to him and looked at him wondering what the hell he was talking about.  
  
"What's what?" She said as he moved to her and pointed to her hip. "Oh you mean this." She said lifting her skirt to show the brand to him.  
  
"Yes that. What is it?" He asked as he began to gently trace the mark with his finger. It was honestly beautiful.  
  
"It's the mark of Hithuain royalty." She said in a low voice. Achilles could hear the huskiness in her voice and traced the mark again, this time with a little more pressure.  
  
'I will not fall.' She heard echo through her head again. 'And I won't.' She promised herself silently. She pulled her skirt violently down, over the mark and knocked Achilles hands away in the process. He snapped his head up to her face at the sudden change in her demeanor towards his touch. Melonius refused to make eye contact with him, for fear of drowning in them again.  
  
"Should we be leaving then?" She asked with out looking at him. This aggravated him. No woman had ever refused his touch and he'd be damned if this one was trying to be the first. 'I'll make sure you beg me for even the brush of my fingers.' Achilles promised himself viciously, but uncertain whether he would be the one that begging for her touch in the end.  
  
"Yes. Let's go." He said with no emotion in his voice. 'Great now he's angry with me. This is just what I don't need.' She thought as she followed him out of the room, grabbing her dragger on the way out, quickly attaching it to her hip quickly. She almost had to run to keep up with his long strides.  
  
They reached the private meeting room at the same time as Rare and Hector. Both woman plastered huge grins on their faces as they got closer to each other and then burst out laughing, making the men with them wonder about the state of their sanity.  
  
"So my dearest sister how did the Mighty Achilles keep you from escaping?" Rare asked her sister as they stopped in front of each other outside the door to the meeting room.  
  
"He bolted the door shut from the outside, but I found a great way to amuse myself." Melonius said. Rare wondered what she was talking about, and hoped that it had nothing to do with, Achilles and Melonius and something romantic.  
  
Hector sent Achilles a questioning glance. "She and my cousin decided to spar in my room and using everything and anything that they could get their hands on as weapons." Achilles said lazily. Hector let out a laugh at his friend. He couldn't imagine what it might have looked like in his room after the battle.  
  
"MELONIUS, wonderful creativity, I'm very proud of you." Rare said patting her sister on the head. Hector continued to keep eye contact with Achilles as the woman talked about their stays last night and other things. Hector saw something different behind Achilles eyes, he looked harder into them until he knew what he saw. He was so taken back with what he had found he almost took a step back. 'He can't....he hasn't known her even 2 days. How can he feel so strongly for her?' Hector thought.  
  
"Are you planning on coming anytime this year?" Pairs said. He had come out of the room upon hearing their voices and was wondering if they were ever planning on coming into the room also.  
  
"Yes." Achilles said. Then he and Hector followed the women into the room. Achilles knew that Hector had seen his feelings in his eyes and that Hector would confront him about them before nightfall. He wasn't looking forward to it, but maybe Hector would know what to make of it.  
  
AN: Hey. I hope that you guys liked this chapter since it took me a while to get it right. Let me know what you think and let me know if you want me to add even hotter scenes.  
  
Thanx goes out to: Eradwyn, Sami, Pandora, Yavannie, Nequi, ms8309, grand admiral chelli, jex, chad's gurl, plastic perfect, Trojan-Soldier  
  
Your Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!  
  
Luv Raynacch Silvermoon XOXOXOXOXOX 


	10. The History Behind the Woman

The Other Warriors  
  
Chapter 9: The History Behind the Woman  
  
Rare walked into the room to find that it wasn't small, but it wasn't overly large either. A long table sat in the middle with chairs lining the edges. She saw that King Priam was seated at the head of the table talking with Paris. Rare took the seat closest to the King with Melonius seating herself beside her. Hector took the seat opposite to Rare and next to his father, Achilles then took his place beside Hector. Rare had forgotten all about the scroll until she saw that it was sitting on the table in front of King Priam.  
  
"Thank you for joining me. We have a lot to discuss and very little time." Priam said as he grabbed the scroll from off the table and opened it. "I have read through most of the scroll and have found that you, Queen Rare, are one of the strongest and brilliant Warriors I have ever come across." Rare smiled at the compliment from the King. It was not every day that a man gave her compliments.  
  
"I appreciate the compliment, but all the regards go to my loyal soldiers and to my people. With out them I am nothing." Rare spoke. She had gone into Queen mode as soon as she had taken her seat.  
  
"Spoke as a noble Queen. I wish to ask you some questions as to confirm what I read in the scroll, if that is alright with you." King Priam requested as he gazed at Rare with out blinking.  
  
"Ask away. You basically know everything about me and my country through the scroll, so I have nothing to hide." Queen Rare spoke with a strong and even voice. Hector noticed the change from a fun, sarcastic, caring woman to a strong, tough and intimidating Queen.  
  
"Alright then. I was reading and found that it is custom to be branded in Hithuain, I wish to know why." Priam asked. He thought it odd that a nation would scar its people with symbols to show who they are or what they have done.  
  
"That's easy. Hithuains believe that when you commit to something that it should be done to last for the rest of your life, also it shows loyalty and stature to the throne." Melonius said. She had been branded with a few marks, but not half as many times as Rare.  
  
"I see and what marks do each of you have?" Priam was very curious as to what types of marks they used and what each one meant.  
  
"Both of us have the mark of Royalty and the Hithuain army. Melonius has the mark of Princess-ship and the blessing of Artemis. I have the mark of the Queen, which covered my mark of Princess-ship, I also have the mark of the elements and the blessing of Zeus, Ares, Athena and Aphrodite. The other ones you need not know at this moment." Rare finished. Everyone in the room was staring at her wide-eyed and it was starting to bug her.  
  
"WHAT?" She cried snapping them all out of their gazes. "Next question if you please." Rare said to Priam. He in turn, let a smile grace his lips as watched his son stare at Rare like she was Athena herself. 'Good. He has wasted so much of his time dwelling on his previous wife. It is time for him to move on.' He had loved Andromache like his own daughter, but she had been gone for 1 ½ now and she had always loved Hector more as a friend then a husband. She did her duties as a wife, but her heart had always belonged to her first love, Folios of Crete. Hector had loved Andromache with his whole heart, but Andromache would want him to move on with his life, as everyone else did.  
  
"King Priam?" He turned his gaze back to the Queen that was addressing him. "Do you have anymore questions?" She asked him.  
  
"Sorry, I have many more. I read about the death of your parents, but found little details about how they died." Priam said wanting to be very careful about the way he asked this question. He knew it was 13 years ago, but very little after that.  
  
"We know very little about their deaths." Melonius said. She hated talking about her beloved parents that she didn't even know how they died.  
  
"I know how they died." Everyone turned to Rare who would not make eye contact with Melonius.  
  
"How could you? You would have been but 10 the year they died." Melonius was so angry that if her sister knew anything that she had never told her and it showed as her voice broke as she spoke to her sister.  
  
"I was there when they were murdered." Everyone in the room fell silent, waiting to see if Rare was going to continue. Melonius's anger turning into shock.  
  
Rare thought this was the best time to get it off her chest, she hadn't told anyone what she saw since the day it happened, but now was the best chance she would get in a long time.  
  
"It all started on the eve of the festival of my proclamation as successor to the throne. Everyone was happy except a select few..."  
  
Flashback  
  
A 10-year-old Rare was the happiest girl on earth as she ran down the hall to the throne room. Her father had just named her his successor and that meant she would take the throne after him. She was so excited that the first moment she got she ducked out of the party and ran full speed to the throne room. When she got there she slowly walked up the stairs that were at the foot of the 2 silver and gold chairs. Checking to see that no one was around Rare walked up to the chair that her mother always sat at and touched it gently. 'I get to sit here one day.' Rare thought then quickly sat in the chair. She liked the feeling of power that came with sitting in it. 'I can't wait till I'm Queen. No more bed times!'  
  
Rare heard many footsteps coming down the hall. She knew that if someone caught her away from her guests that her parents would find out and then she would be in for one long lecture. 'I need to hide.' Rare looked around and ducked under a table that was shaded in the darkness. No one would be able to see, but she would be able to see them clearly. She listened silently as the footsteps got closer until she heard them stop just outside the door. To her surprise they entered the room.  
  
Rare was even more surprised to see that it was her father, mother and 2 men whose faces she couldn't see. 'Shouldn't they still be at the party?' Rare thought as she watched her parents get into a heated argument with the 2 strangers.  
  
"I thought I made it clear that it was to be Baradous named as your successor. Not that excuse you call for a daughter!" One of the men shouted at her father.  
  
"NEVER INSULT MY DAUGHTER AGAIN." Her father cried to the man. Rare felt her heart swell with pride as her father defended her against this man. "She will rule Hithuain once I leave these mortal lands." Her father said to the man.  
  
"She won't rule if I have anything to do with it." The other man threatened. She held back a gasp as she watched her father draw his sword.  
  
"Hithuain royalty will remain pure from the DOLHID, as long as there is still breath in my body." Her father vowed. Rare prayed to the gods to protect her mother and father against these men. She saw her mother draw her sword also.  
  
"Then I will be one to make sure you keep that promise." One of the men cried then attacked her father. Rare with held a scream as a vicious battle broke out in the room. Her mother and father were both skilled fighters but these men also were. She winced every time her parents were cut or hit, feeling useless to aid them. For she knew that if she revealed herself and she was killed her sister would be the next target.  
  
She watched in horror as her father's sword was knocked from his hands and the stranger threw it across the room in front of where Rare lay hidden, and then placed the tip of his sword at her father's neck. "Name my son King and bow to him or you and your entire family will die." The stranger said pushing the sword a little harder into the King's neck. The king lifted his head proudly and spoke.  
  
"I will bow, to Queen Rare of Hithuain." Those were the last words her father spoke before the man stabbed his sword through her father's stomach. She watched as he fell to the and looked to where she was huddled. It was like he knew she was there the whole time. Using his last breath he spoke his final words to her.  
  
"Rule by your heart not your pride." Then his eyes fell shut and all the life left his body. Rare froze. She prayed again that this was a dream, but knowing in her heart that it was not. 'I promise that I will father. I promise.' She told him, hoping that he could hear her. She was brought violently out of her prayers as her mother's violent scream reached her ears. The strangers had her mother pinned to the ground and were preparing to rape her. She watched as her mother fought back with all her might, but could not over come the two men.  
  
'I will not sit by and let this happen.' Rare vowed to herself. Seeing her father's sword still in front of her she grabbed it and leapt out of her hiding spot and ran the sword through the back of the man on top of her mother. He let out a shrill cry of pain as he fell on top of the Queen. Dead.  
  
The second stranger had no idea what had happened until he saw Rare pulling the bloody sword out of his friends back. He pushed his dead friend of the Queen and stabbed her in the lower abdomen. Her mother let out a scream of pain as the blade cut through her skin.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Rare screamed to the man and lunged at him. But he knocked her to the side with a flick of his sword. Rare fell to the ground and dropped her sword. She had no time to get up or grab her sword again before her attacker kicked her hard in the stomach making her curl up in pain.  
  
"This is all you, your mother's and especially your father's fault. If he had named the correct person as his successor then none of this would have happened." The man said gesturing to her dead father and deadly injured mother.  
  
"But it doesn't matter now. I have only to kill you, Rare, and everything will be as it should have been." He said as he raised his sword above his head. Rare never once closed her eyes as the sword came closer to her, wanting to remember every part of her death. But it never came. The doors to the hall burst open and an arrow pierced her attacker's hand causing him to drop his sword with a clatter. Rare with the quickness of a tiger grabbed her sword and jammed half way through his heart. She watched as his eyes filled with pure astonishment.  
  
"My name is Queen Rare." She said before she pushed it all the way through him. Guards came to her aid immediately. Checking the rest of the room for more assassins and making sure that the 2 in there were dead.  
  
Rare ignored it all and ran to her mother's side. Her wound was bleeding badly, making a pool of blood on the floor beside her. Rare grabbed her mother's hand and touched it to her face. The Queen turned to her daughter and smiled.  
  
"You were born to lead these people Rare." She said as she lovingly ran her thumb on her face. She felt wet tears on her fingers. "Cry not Rare, this is your destiny." Rare let out a sob as her mother spoke.  
  
"I can't do it alone mother! I'm not strong enough! You can't leave me alone! Who will show me the way?" Rare cried to her mother. She couldn't lose her, she wasn't ready to be a Queen, and she couldn't face this alone.  
  
"You will never be alone Rare, remember to follow your heart when it calls, you have the strongest love, stronger then Aphrodite herself." Her mother coughed and blood trickled from the side of her mouth, but she had to finish telling her. "Once you unleash it everyone will bow before it, or die because of it. I love you Rare tell your sister and promise me you'll protect her, but most of all let yourself be loved." With that as her final words her hand went limp in Rare's hand.  
  
"I promise mother, but what do you mean? TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN!?!" Rare screamed through her sobs. She collapsed onto her mother's lifeless body and cried. She cried so hard that the sound carried through the whole castle. The guards in the room froze as they heard the power that this child had, even if she was violently shaking from the power of her crying. All who saw this child weeping knew she would be powerful, feared, loved and would lead them with a power and love that hundred Kings combined could not even amount to.  
  
3 days later the funeral took place. It was the grandest one the land had ever seen. Thousands of people came to pay respects to the beloved King and Queen of Hithuain. Kings and their wives came bearing gifts, prayers and promises to find those responsible for their deaths.  
  
Rare had decided not to tell Melonius, for she thought she was too young to understand and to not have the event written on the Hithuain History scroll, but on a separate scroll, so that only a select few would know the details of that night. No one should have to re-live that event or even picture it, but Rare knew she could never erase the memories.  
  
The time for the burning of the bodies came and Rare made her way forward. She wore a dark black dress and the Queen's circlet upon her head. She knew her mother would have wanted it that way. Climbing the ladder too the bodies seemed to take forever, but at last she reached the top. Looking down at the bodies of her parents Rare let a single tear fall.  
  
"I will shed no more tears from this day forward. I will rule with all my heart and soul over our people and to be humble." She said placing to coins over her father's eyes and kissing his forehead.  
  
"I do not know what you meant mother, but I hope I'm strong enough to figure it out. I promise to protect Melonius with my life and to find what love I have yet to unleash." She said placing two coins over her eyes and kissing her forehead. Rising she spoke to them in a tearful whisper  
  
"I was too weak to save you, too weak to fight for you, but I will not be weak ever again. I will be there when my people call for me and will kill all those who pose a threat to my people and my country. The world will know my strength and not my weaknesses for they will be none existent." She wiped the last tears from her eyes and lit the fire under the bodies. Descending down the ladder she walked so that all those gathered there could see her.  
  
"In one night we lost the two greatest strengths of Hithuain. Her King and Queen, my mother and my father, who loved each of you as their brothers, sisters, and children. Never did they rule over you as lowers but always as equals. I ask that you always remember them this way, and teach your children and your children's children how to love people for who they are and not what stature they are, as my parent taught you! I ask that you never let anyone destroy the country they worked beside you to create. My father churning the earth with his own two hands and my mother teaching you how to care for the ill! They worked with you to create Hithuain and through them we are what we stand as today! Let those who appose us know that their blood flows through my veins, the blood that carries the love and power of both of them! I will not the deaths of my parents be in vein. They died for Hithuain and I stand before all of you now, promising that I will die before I let what my parents created fall! I will die for all of you, for I love you each as my brothers, sisters, and elders. Let those scared of my love for you fall and those who DON'T BOW BEFORE IT AS I BOW BEFORE MY KING AND QUEEN!!" Everyone present fell silent as her words traveled across the crowd.  
  
All the royalty present were in shock that a mere 10-year-old child could speak with wisdom far beyond her mortal years. She had been crowned only 1 day prior and now had gained the loyalty and respect of all her people, all knowing that she was a child no more, she was their Queen and one that they would come to see that each and everyone would die for her with out a second thought.  
  
All watched as Rare fell to her knees in front of them and bowed, showing them that she was one of them and would always fight for them. She watched as her people and all the other royalty present, fell to their knees, bowing before her and her parents. This was her destiny and she was ready for it. 'Let the world see me now and never forget my face.'  
  
With that Rare rose from her knees and looked to her people. 'This is what you were born to do.' Her parents' voices whispered across her mind. She now accepted what her parents had told her with open arms.  
  
END FLASHABCK  
  
Everyone in the room knew not what to say. Paris couldn't believe that she had begun ruling at such young age. Achilles understood how she was born to be something. Just like him. Priam couldn't believe the strength this woman had and how she led her people with no guidance or training. Hector felt wished he could take away the pain he had seen in her eyes as she retold them the tale and Melonius had an even greater respect for her sister knowing that it was she that had killed her parents' murderers.  
  
"I don't know what to say. You are even more remarkable then I was first led to believe." Priam said to Rare. He couldn't even imagine the pain she went through from losing both her parents before her very eyes and then having to lead her country at the tender age of 10.  
  
"I do not want you sympathy or pity. The death of my parents is a small part of what made me what you see before you. It was my destiny to take the throne; I just wish it would have happened differently." Rare whispered to everyone in the room. No one had to strain their ears to hear her though.  
  
"What happened to the bodies of the assassins?" Paris said trying to break the tension in the room.  
  
"They were stripped naked and thrown into an unmarked grave. It's the most dishonorable way to be buried in Hithuain." Rare said. She had let the guards dispose of the bodies however they saw fit. "The guards didn't even place coins over their eyes. They wanted their spirits to suffer for all eternity." She told them.  
  
King Priam decided that it was time to change the subject. "I found that you are not married. How can that be? I thought Lokius was King." Priam said. He watched as Rare bawled her fists so tight that her knuckles began to turn white. 'Maybe that wasn't the best question to ask.' Priam thought seeing the reaction from Rare.  
  
"I am not married, nor have I ever known a man (AN: she's never had sex.). I only found out that Lokius was claiming the title 2 years ago." Rare said.  
  
"Why would your people let him claim to be king while both of you are still there?" Achilles spoke his first words since he had come into the meeting.  
  
"That's the problem. We weren't there. You won't find this part in the scroll because it disappeared before the events could be recorded." Melonius said to the King. Priam stopped looking through the scroll and turned his full attention to her.  
  
"What do you mean you weren't there?" Paris asked. They didn't seem like the type of rulers that would just abandon there people when ever they saw fit, especially Queen Rare.  
  
"It means exactly what it sounds like." Melonius snapped at Paris. She didn't mean too but she had found out a lot in a short time and was a little on edge. "Sorry." She said to Paris. He nodded in understanding. "We were traveling by sea when we were over were over powered by slave traders." Melonius cringed as she remembered being left in the hull of the ship for 10 days with out any food or clean water. "It turns out that they were on they're way to the Amazon hoping to catch some of the Amazon Tribe members."  
  
"Aren't they a band of woman warriors?" Paris asked.  
  
"Yes. The slave traders had been going there for years capturing them and then selling them on the slave market. This time was different though. The Amazons knew that they were coming and had prepared an ambush." She said not noticing that she was absentmindedly running her fingers over the scar on her right hand.  
  
"Is that were you got that scar?" Achilles asked her. It looked like the cut had gone very deep, since the scar tissue had risen out of her skin quite a bit. The scar ran along the top of her hand to the middle of her forearm. 'That must have been painful.' Achilles thought as he continued to stare at the scar.  
  
"Yes. The Amazons stormed the boat and began killing all of the slave traders. At one point they opened the hatch to the hull and let us out. Since we owed them our lives all the captives on board that could fight did. I killed a few of the men easily, but my main goal was too kill the captain of the ship." She ground her teeth hard as she said the last part.  
  
"Why the captain?" Priam asked. He hoped that it wasn't to painful for her to remember, since she was getting very angry and emotional about it just thinking about it. She was still grinding her teeth and continued to rub her scar, only harder.  
  
"Because he tried to rape me." Melonius's voice filled with pure venom as she spoke. "He took me from the hull one night and into his cabin. He tried to force himself on me, but I grabbed a knife off the table next to me and rammed it as hard as I could into his shoulder." Achilles had never wanted to kill someone more then he wanted to kill that captain. He felt get satisfaction when she told them that she had stabbed him.  
  
"He screamed in pain. That's when his men came charging into the room and took the knife from me, pushing me onto my knees in front of him. He told his men to thrown me in the gallows and that he would have me before we reached port. With that said he took the knife that I had stabbed him with, and drove it deep into my arm. Saying that this was only a sample of the pain I would endure if I did not give myself willingly to him." These memories where hard for Melonius to forget. They were what made her into the killer, warrior and deadly assassin that she was today. It was nothing compared to what Rare had been through while in the Amazon, but it was the most trying thing for her. "So let me just sum up everything you have told us." Paris said. He was doing a lot of the talking since both Hector and Achilles seemed to be completely lost in their own thoughts. "You were captured by slave traders, thrown into the hull for 10 days in which the captain tried to rape you, then wounded you for resisting and then the Amazons attacked the ship once it got there. Is that all of it so far?" Paris said trying not to make all the pain she went through sound trivial.  
  
"That's what happened so far. It gets much worse." Melonius knew that this was going to be the hardest part of the story to tell for her, since she had felt so weak during it and useless. All the men in the room waited patiently for her to continue, some wondering if they even wanted her to continue.  
  
"It was 2 days later when he sent for me again. I was weak because my arm was full of infection from not being able to clean it properly. I would have gone with him but..." Melonius stopped trying to remember the rest. It was hard since she had a bit of a fever from the coldness in the hull.  
  
"I wouldn't let them take her. I told them that the captain would have to go through me before he ever laid another finger on my sister." Rare said. Hector knew the feeling of protection that Rare had for Melonius. It was the same that he shared for Paris.  
  
"I was being taken above to the captains when the Amazons launched the attack on the ship." Rare said, but stopped when Hector gave her an odd look. Taking her pause to mean it was alright for him to talk Hector spoke.  
  
"Why didn't the Amazons attack you?" Hector thought that this was a lot for her to tell them, yet he still wanted to know everything about her.  
  
"Think. A woman on a slave ship." Rare said. Hector almost banged his head against the table for not thinking of that. 'Why would they attack a woman prisoner! You're officially as dumb as Achilles!' Hector thought and held back a laugh at what Achilles would say if Hector called him stupid.  
  
"They didn't see me as a threat so the let me release the others and then I found a weapon and fought with them." Rare said lamely as she gazed as Hector. She could see the sympathy in them and it felt comforting to her, not offensive as she normally saw emotions like that.  
  
"So you had gone after the captain while she was fighting?" King Priam looked at Melonius and asked. This was all very interesting to him. These women had more history running through them then he did, even in his old age.  
  
"Yes. I found him huddled in the corner of his chambers, he was shivering like a leaf and looked like a scared animal. It surprised me that once he saw me he transformed into this ugly creature. I grabbed the sword off his bed and watched as he ran toward me, not thinking twice I slit his throat. He wanted to take something from me that wasn't his to take." Melonius said firmly. Achilles smiled at the obvious strength that she had.  
  
"That is why Lokius was able to claim rule over Hithuain. The only royalty left was missing and he was the next one in line to take command. We were gone for a year and in that time he made a small army that is bent against my ruling over Hithuain. Lokius would leave the country with his soldiers and present himself as King to other nations, all the time telling the Hithuians that he was searching for me! Not one ship was deployed to look for me and yet he told my people that he had sent fleets of ships!" Rare said slamming her fist into the table, causing Paris to jump at the sudden noise.  
  
"I believe we covered everything. I now wish to know what the military action will be on Lokius's part." King Priam said knowing that it would be best to move on from their past, for the time being.  
  
"He will attack the city in 2 days head on. He isn't a fool when it comes to war, but his confidence leads to his destruction. If your army attacks then pulls back he will follow you." Rare said. Lokius always forgot that Rare knew him not as a friend, but as an enemy, and that, was even more dangerous.  
  
"We can set the archers on the walls and draw them into firing range." Hector said to Rare who nodded in agreement. She then turned to Priam.  
  
"I ask for your permission to get my loyal soldiers out from under Lokius and into Troy. They will fight for me and through me, Troy." Queen Rare said. Her first priority was to get them out of there alive. She thought she would have to do it in secret, but this was much easier.  
  
"Of course. I would be a fool to deny the assistance of the most feared army in the Aegean." King Priam said acting in a mock shock that Rare thought he might turn down her request.  
  
"Thank you very much King Priam. I believe that I have stretched my jaw enough today, time to do the same to my body." Hector listened to Rare speak and couldn't help but think of some more vigorous exercises he wished to do with her. 'Stop that! You're acting like Paris at 16!' He scolded himself.  
  
"Would it be possible for us to use the training grounds?" Rare asked. The men might have a problem with it, but Rare had dealt with it before and it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.  
  
"Yes. We'll escort you there ourselves Hector said gesturing to himself and Achilles. The women nodded and followed the men out of the room. They walked down the long halls in silence. Rare's mind was on her soldiers and when would be the best time to contact them, Melonius was stilling processing the new information she learned, Achilles was thinking about what else Melonius went through in the Amazons and Hector was trying to forget that he was attracted to Rare and how he was going to confront Achilles about his feelings for Melonius. Turning the finale corner they reached the training grounds.  
  
Men were fight, wrestling, drinking and talking but all stopped as the 4 walked into the room. Rare put on her famous blank face and raised eyebrow.  
  
"Men, these are Princess Melonius and Queen Rare of Hithuain. They are aiding us in this war and have come to train with you. Conduct yourselves as soldiers and remember that they did in fact make a fool of Achilles." Hector said. He could feel Achilles glaring at him, but Hector thought it was better Achilles' reputation then his. All the men muttered their agreements some a little enthusiastically; they could get closer to a strong woman with a nice body.  
  
Hector turned to Rare and Melonius and stretched his arm out gesturing that they could go train. Then looking to Achilles he spoke.  
  
"Pardon us, but I wish to speak with Achilles. We will return as soon as we can. If any of the men act out of order then tell me immediately." Hector said then led the way out of the training area being followed by a fuming Achilles.  
  
Rare turned to the men and looked back to her sister. Walking over to the weapons Rare kicked up a sword with her foot and caught it with her hand. The men watched as she twirled the sword expertly and they began to sweat a little, for most of them had seen her fighting Hector.  
  
"So boys, who's first?" Rare looked at the faces of the soldiers. This was going to be fun.  
  
AN: Sorry this one took longer but I had a lot to put into it. The battle will be in the next chapter and more explanations to the history of Rare and Melonius and of course MORE ROMANCE!!!!  
  
Thanx major to: Zerogrl99, Pandora, Melissa14, Carro, Sami, Weapon X, Meg- let, Artemis5335, Ginger, Velly, Eradywn, grand admiral chelli, Yavanni, Pandora again! And Mari!!  
  
Keep the awesome reviews coming! I love them all and hope that you guys don't mind that I changed the summary of the story. I like the new one better then the old one!!  
  
Luv Raynacch Silvermoon 


	11. Why you DON'T Trust Women

The Other Warriors  
  
Chapter 10: Why you don't Trust Woman  
  
Achilles followed behind Hector still fuming about his earlier comments. Had not Hector also been embarrassed? And also at the hands of a woman? He was going to have to kill a lot of men to regain his dignity, starting with Hector. This brought an unnoticed smile to his lips as he continued to follow the prince into a private garden.  
  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Achilles said once Hector had stopped.  
  
"Because you have questions and you think that I may have the answers." Hector arrogantly told Achilles. It made him feel a bite better that he finally knew Achilles biggest weakness. His emotions. Thankfully they were Hector's strength.  
  
"Is it that easy to tell?" Achilles asked, forgetting all about his previous anger. This was all new to him. How could a woman he had known for such a short time have such an effect on him?  
  
"Only if you know where to look." Hector lightly said. He had learned how to read people from his father at a very young age.  
  
"I can't believe this! Why can't I just bed her and be over with it?" Achilles cried out in frustration.  
  
"Because she is your equal. She does not worship you for your name, for she has one that rivals your own and this has never happened to you." Hector said. A unusual thought came to Hector as he ran over the problems Achilles was having. "You remind me of Paris."  
  
Achilles sent a deadly glare to Hector. There was no way that Achilles would let himself be compared to a boy that couldn't even fight in the war he started, until he was pushed into it by guilt. "Don't ever say that again." His voice held a deadly tone.  
  
"I don't compare your fighting skills, merely your take on women. Both of you had them falling to your every whim, taking which ones you desired and then dropped them the next day. And just like Paris you met the one that holds the power over you." Hector said taking a seat on a stone bench. He watched as the confusion set into his friend's eyes.  
  
"How can this be? I have only known her for a day!" Achilles asked. He hated that Hector had found out and hated even more so that he had found a way to compare him to Paris.  
  
"It took Paris 3 days to bed and fall in love with Helen and a week to set off the biggest war in history. The heart knows no time." Hector said. "And at least Melonius isn't married." He pointed out to him.  
  
"Look at me! I Achilles, the Invincible Warrior falling to pieces over a woman." He shouted to the heavens. He turned his head quickly to Hector, he was laughing at him. "What are you laughing at?" Achilles snapped at him.  
  
"You know so little of love. No armor or weapon can protect you from it, you can't run or hid from it. Eventually every warrior will fall to it, that is why women always have power over us, though they do not know it." Hector told his friend, as he looked right at him. Achilles merely put his head into his hands before he spoke.  
  
"Only we found the only two women that do know it." Achilles heard Hector break out into laughter and couldn't help himself from joining him. They just sat there laughing for some time until they both relized how odd it must look to anyone that might have seen them. A stone cold killer, and depressed Prince laughing together.  
  
"I believe that I am not the only one here with an attraction to one of the sisters." Achilles commented to Hector.  
  
"I will admit she is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon, but I feel as though I am betraying Andromache's memory." Hector said sighing at the complications of the matters at hand.  
  
"You need to move on my friend. It has been almost two years, and I hate to tell you this but Andromache had eyes for another." Achilles said. No one had really ever told Hector flat out that his wife was in love with someone else, so it really sucked to hear it from Achilles.  
  
"I have yet to accept it. I did love Andromache, but I didn't feel the raw emotions that I feel when I am with Rare. Even my son had taken a liking to her." Hector said laughing lightly as he remembered the trouble he caused last night.  
  
"Well you better accept it and soon my friend. I believe that Rare is the type of woman that will not be won over easily." Achilles thought that Melonius might also be that type, but not as strong because she didn't bear the burden her sister does.  
  
"That is another thing that both of you have in common." Achilles spoke in a thoughtful voice. Hector in return gazed at him in confusion. "You both carry many different pains and burdens that are very much a like. She has to fight to protect her people and protects her sister at all costs. You also fight for your people and protect Paris all the time." Achilles finished. He saw that Hector was looking at him with a definite mirth in his eyes. "What?" Achilles asked him.  
  
"When did you become such a philosopher?" Hector laughed at the look of pure annoyance that Achilles gave him. "Well it's not everyday that you hear the Great Achilles preaching wisdom." Hector said continuing to laugh.  
  
"Than I shall preach no more. It is hard to believe what they have been through in their short time." Achilles stated. It was beyond him that they had been through so many challenges and have come out on top each time. It was a hard life to live, imagined Achilles.  
  
"Yes, and too think that we only know a small part of it." Hector said letting out a long breath.  
  
"Do you think your father would let us have a look at the scroll?" Achilles asked thinking that it might be easier if they just read about it instead of trying to drag it out of them.  
  
"Not likely. He hasn't let anyone touch it since he found it. I think that he is still using it to confirm the allegiance of Melonius and Rare." Hector said.  
  
"Do you doubt their sincerity?" Achilles asked. He had never thought that these two women might still be their enemies.  
  
"I believe them, but still I don't want to get to attached in the event that they are just trying to destroy us." Hector sadly said. That was another reason that he didn't want to get to close to Rare. He didn't want to get hurt again.  
  
"That is true. I wish that we knew. It would make things a lot less complicated." Achilles said sighing. Love and Lust had really never mixed with him. He loved war and victory, then took what ever woman he wanted to fulfill himself.  
  
"That is why they say that love is blind." Hector said to him. It was true since he knew what it was to love someone and not have them return it.  
  
"Now who's the philosopher?" Achilles jestingly said. Hector rolled his eyes, something he had found himself doing lately.  
  
"Look the sun had almost set. I had not thought it was this late in the day." Hector said glancing at the setting sun behind them. It was way later then Hector thought it had been.  
  
"That may have to do with the fact that we both over slept. Now I must know how you kept the skilled Queen from escaping." Achilles questioned Hector. He watched as a sly grin broke out across the ever glowing face of Hector.  
  
"I attached an ankle shackle to her and to the wall. When I returned my son was asleep in her arms and would not sleep with out both of us, so I took the shackle from the wall and attached it to my own ankle." Hector said with a shrug, though Achilles could see the mischief shining through his eyes.  
  
"So then she spent the night in your bed?" Achilles said with a wink. He wasn't going to let the Prince get away with this one. Hector was always the one who frowned upon Paris and his bedding random women and now he himself had let a strange woman into his bed.  
  
"Yes, but nothing of that sort took place. We merely shared a bed. That's all." Hector stated firmly. 'Although it may develop.' He thought to himself. Scolding himself after for thinking such thoughts over a woman that had earned his respect as an equal and not some mere object.  
  
"Right." Achilles said dragging out the word, lacing it with sarcasm.  
  
"If I remember correctly I was not the only one who over slept this morning. And I seem to remember Melonius telling Rare something about waking up on a bed of muscles. Would you know anything about that Achilles?" Hector countered. He watched as Achilles face turned up into an arrogant smile.  
  
"She hit her head and needed something soft to sleep on, so naturally I placed her head on my shoulder. Then at some point in the night she rolled on top of and I just didn't push her off." Achilles said displaying a sly smile across his face.  
  
"So it would seem we both spent the might with woman we hardly know. Now I think have been spending to much time around Paris." Hector stated with a light laughter in his voice. But it was true. How many times had Hector caught his younger bother climbing the balcony into his room after one of his nightly escapades? 'Too many.' Hector thought.  
  
"I believe we should get back to our woman before they kill off your entire army." Achilles jested rising to his feet from the bench he had been sitting on.  
  
"I agree, but aren't the Myrmidons also at the training grounds? I believe that I saw Patroclus light up when he saw Melonius enter the room." Achilles stopped dead in the middle of stretching his legs. His mind returned to when he had returned to when he had come back to hid room last night. Her and Patroclus seemed to have developed a bond, but he had no idea what type of bond it was.  
  
"We need to get back there NOW!!" Achilles shouted the last part. There was no way that Achilles would lose this woman to his cousin.  
  
"Is the Mighty Achilles worried that his cousin will steal the desired affections of his chosen woman?" Hector joked. He always loved poking fun at Achilles. Most of the time it was very easy to do.  
  
"Well maybe the Queen will find a warrior worthy of her heart on the Trojan training grounds!" Achilles couldn't help but smile as Hector's face almost hit the floor.  
  
"Let's get going then." Hector said also getting up and he and Achilles began heading back toward the training grounds. They noticed that it was now dark out and the evening torches had been lit.

* * *

Meanwhile while Achilles and Hector were talking Rare and Melonius were...................................

* * *

"So boys who's first?" Rare said continuing to twirl the sword around her in her hands. She took the time to examine the soldiers before her. The different armies were easy to tell apart, but one set caught her eye. Dressed completely in black and looking like they were sent from Tartarus.  
  
"My dear sister I believe we finally get the honor of meeting the Myrmidons." Rare said watching as each of the Myrmidons moved closer to her upon hearing Rare mention their name.  
  
"And we have the honor of meeting the famous leaders of the Hithuain army, also the woman who is our captains greatest challenge." A man with dark hair and green eyes said coming close to where Rare was still swinging the sword.  
  
"That would have to be my sister Melonius." Rare said nodding her head to her sister who was moving toward a large pile of weapons, selecting two very long daggers. "I am Queen Rare, the one who made a fool of Prince Hector." She finished and then finally stopped twirling the swords.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you. I am Eudorus, second in command of the Myrmidons and I formally accept your challenge to a friendly spar." Eudorus said smiling as he removed his sword from the sheath mounted on his back.  
  
"Finally a man worthy of my time." Rare said taking her fighting stance. Melonius also returned to the fighting pad and stood in the middle, looking around the grounds, willing someone to challenge her. After a moment a young man of about 25 years stepped forward.  
  
"I am Julidor of Troy, leader of the elite fighters section." He said pride showing through his words. Melonius smiled to him. Julidor seemed proud of his accomplishments, but he was not arrogant.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you Julidor. I am Princess Melonius of Hithuain and second in command of the Hithuain army." She announced and then took her fighting stance in front of him. 'This could get interesting.' Melonius thought. She couldn't help but notice how attractive Julidor was. He was not close to Achilles' beauty, but he seemed to be one that wouldn't take a woman then drop her.  
  
"I think we should put a wager on this battle. What do you say to the idea Eudorus?" Rare offered. Sparing was always more fun when their was something to fight for. Or something to lose.  
  
"I believe that is an excellent idea, but what shall the wager be?" Eudorus said looking to the men gathered around the sparing pad. Shouts of ideas came from the men, but most were ignored because they normally dealt with the woman and losing some article of clothing.  
  
"Alright I've got it. If the women lose they will serve us dinner and provide us with entertainment of their choosing." Julidor turned to see if the men agreed with his suggestion. All appeared to be in agreement so he turned back to Melonius.  
  
Melonius turned to look at her sister and nodded her head, agreeing to the wager. "Alright we agree. But if we win you have to wait on us hand and foot until the moon sets this evening." Rare voiced to the group. Eudorus looked to Julidor and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I guess it is agreed then. Let the battles begin." Eudorus shouted and then the fights started. Melonius could see why he was second in command, his swipes were strong and fluent, his movement very graceful and fast.  
  
Julidor was very surprised at how good Melonius was. Every attack he sent her way she would block and then retaliate. He couldn't believe how talented she was with only two long daggers. Her movements were like a dance, a perfect and lethal pattern.  
  
Eudorus now understood how Hector could have trouble winning against the Queen. She moved the grace and speed of a dove, but had the power of a lion. The thing that caught his attention was that Rare never broke eye contact with him. Not once did she glance at his sword or check her footing.  
  
"How is it that you never look anywhere other then the eyes of your opponent?" Eudorus breathlessly said as he struggled to block an overhead attack from Rare.  
  
"I can answer that." Eudorus took a quick glance to the side to see that Patroclus had been the one to speak. "The eyes give away every move you will ever make. If you learn to read them right then you never have to guess what your opponent is going to do next, thus the only thing your need continually watch is the eyes." Patroclus declared gazing at Melonius the entire time.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Eudorus couldn't keep the shock out of his voice. That was certainly not something that Achilles would say, he was never that observant.  
  
"My dear Princess Melonius told me that last night in Achilles room." Melonius sent Patroclus a death glare. He just smiled innocently since he knew that she couldn't hurt him at the moment.  
  
"What did....(_SMASH_)...I...(_CLANG_)...... tell.....(_SMASH_)...you.......(_CRASH_)...about formal titles?" Melonius shouted between strikes against Julidor. She was angry at that made her even stronger. Julidor was thrown off by the unexpected strength behind her blows that his sword was knocked clean out of his hands and he fell to the ground on his back. Most of the men broke out in cheers and hollering, while the others just stood there amazed that she had won.  
  
"I'm guessing you told him not to use them with you." Rare commented as she back flipped over Eudorus and landing behind him then kicking him square in the back, causing him to fall to the floor and his sword to fly out of his hand.  
  
"It looks as if we have won sister. And what perfect timing." Melonius told the crowd as servants began to appear carrying huge platters piled high with food and large jugs of fine wine.  
  
"Servants of Troy. Leave the food and wine where you stand. The soldiers will be serving dinner tonight." Rare said to a now utterly confused group of servants, but they knew she was a Queen and that they had to obey her. Placing the food and wine on the floor the servants turned to carry on with their other chores. Not the least bite upset that they didn't have to serve dinner tonight.  
  
"Well men the food is not going to walk on its own so get to it." Rare said laughing lightly as many of the men grumbled as they went to retrieve the food and wine. Eudorus moved to Rare's side and offered her his arm.  
  
"Would you allow me the honor of escorting you to the dinning grounds?" He spoke going into a small bow at her side.  
  
"I would be honored to have you escort me. Even though if only to not have to carry anything to the dinning grounds." Rare smirked as Eudorus placed his hand over his heart in a mock hurt fashion.  
  
"I have every intention to carry something." Eudorus chanted mysteriously. Rare sent him an uneasy gaze. He bent down and threw her onto his back. (AN: Think of a piggy-back-ride!) Rare let out a little scream of surprise. She let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around Eudorus neck.  
  
"Would you care for a ride Melonius?" Julidor asked her. Melonius looked at the puppy face that he was giving her and couldn't resist. She could feel a great bond of friendship to come with Julidor.  
  
"I am honored that you be my chariot to dinner." Melonius said jumping onto his back and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. They laughed all the way to the dinning grounds where the men had started to place the food on a stone table that was only a foot off the ground. The table was surrounded by hundreds of cushions and blankets to sit on.  
  
"And where would their majesties wish to sit?" Eudorus asked as he stopped a few feet from the table. Julidor had come up beside him with Melonius moments before he had spoken. He felt Rare lift herself up a bite to look around.  
  
"We wish to sit over there." Melonius said pointing to the far side of the table where Patroclus sat waving to her. She waved back and then kicked her heels in Julidor, much like you do with a horse.  
  
"I'm not your HORSE." He cried as she kicked her heels into him again. She moved her head right beside his ear.  
  
"You're what ever I tell you are until the moon sets, so giddy up!" She said kicking him a finally time. Rolling his eyes Julidor led the way to Patroclus. Once they reached him Eudorus spoke.  
  
"Your ride is officially over my ladies. Now GET OFF!!" He cried jokingly. Both women dropped from the men's back and took their seats on the cushions. The seating was Eudorus, Rare, Julidor, Melonius and then Patroclus. The five of them chatted and ate till the servants came to light the nightly torches.  
  
"Now that the meal is over I wish to know how you plan on keeping us entertained." Rare said. She was sitting between Eudorus legs at the moment with her back to him. Leaning back against him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to his chest. Neither of them felt romantically towards the other, they had just developed a close friendship. Not to mention that Rare didn't want to lean on the cold stone behind them.  
  
"What would the Queen wish to be entertained with?" A Spartan soldier named Copiurs asked her, walking into the middle of the now cleared table. Melonius had an idea.  
  
"Are any of you brave enough to play a Hithuain drinking game?" Melonius spoke in a mysterious and playful voice. Watching the men look at each other, each not sure if they wanted to know what this game would include.  
  
"I think I shall except your challenge once again." Julidor said from beside Melonius. She in turn looked back at him and smiled. She found out a great deal about him over the meal they had shared. He was a fearless warrior with a wife and two daughters and had in fact seen 28 summers.  
  
"Well are there any others who think that they can beat me in a drinking game?" She demanded of the men present. More men joined in the game. They all moved into the middle of the table and sat in a circle.  
  
"Do you join many drinking games back in Hithuain?" Eudorus gently said into her ear. She smiled against the side of his cheek before answering.  
  
"Not many. For one I never wanted to be unprepared for an attack and second no one stood a chance against me." Rare said laughing. Her whole body shook as she heard Eudorus mutter something about her being able to do everything known to man.  
  
"Looks as if your sister has taken out almost all of the competition." Rare shifted her gaze to the table again to see that there was only her sister, Julidor and Copiurs left. She watched as both men took another shot of the drink and then forfeit.  
  
"It looks to me like she has taken out ALL of the competition." She said resuming her laughter; her sister was now trying to wrestle the bottle of Fire Wine from Copiurs. But her laughter died suddenly when Hector entered the room along with Achilles.  
  
Melonius noticed her sister's abrupt stop laughing and sat up to follow her sister's gaze. She was sitting on the chest of Copiurs and had one of his arms pinned above his head. She made the mistake of meeting Achilles eyes again. They weren't angry but they held an aura of betrayal.  
  
Rare felt Hector's gaze on her, she could feel those eyes on her from across the ocean. She turned and met his stare evenly. He looked cold. Like the face of a rock. She thought of how she must look sitting in the arms of Eudorus. She gentle removed his arms from around her stood, and then began walking over to Hector.  
  
Melonius followed her sister's lead and got off of Copiurs and walked over to Achilles. He was standing with his arms crossed watching her every move, the way a hawk watches its prey.  
  
"Enjoying yourselves?" Achilles said coldly. His eyes were as ice as he stared down Melonius. She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Yes..'Hiccup'..we...'Hiccup'.....did." She said through a fit of hiccups. She burst out laughing after trying to keep a straight face. She just kept on laughing, but they couldn't figure out what the hell was so funny. Achilles leaned in closer to her. The strong smell of wine reached his nostrils.  
  
"Melonius are you drunk?" He asked of her. He got his answer when she started shaking her head no, but lost her balance for the movement and fell into Achilles who wrapped his arms around her to steady her.  
  
"She and some of the men took part in an old Hithuain drinking game with Fire Wine." Rare said answering the unasked question. Achilles couldn't help let a small smile graze his lips as he felt Melonius's whole body shake against his as she continued to laugh.  
  
"I see you both took pleasure in the soldiers company." Hector's voice pierced her like ice. Turning to Hector Rare glared at him. She would not allow someone to imply something like that about her.  
  
"Prince Hector." She used his formal title since she was really mad. "You will refrain from such implications in the future. I am a guest of your father's house for now, but I won't be forever. Remember that the next time you address me." She said standing her ground to him.  
  
"Is that a threat or a promise Queen?" Hector let his words slide across the space between them as he moved so that their bodies where almost touching.  
  
"I recommend that you be careful that it doesn't become either. I always carry out my promises and my threats are never empty." Rare hissed leaning so she was only inches from Hector lips. It was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

AN: Hey! Thanx for being patient with this chapter. It took me a bit to figure out how to set everything up. The war will be about 2 chapters away and don't worry this is still a Rare/Hector and Achilles/Melonius fic. I just need them to have some friends on both sides of the war for when the story is going to take a dramatic turn. I want to know if you think that after I finish this story if I should write to sequels. One about Hector and Rare and another about Achilles and Melonius? Let me know what you think.  
  
A Big thanks goes out to:  
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
Zerogrl99  
  
Ginger  
  
Jack-Sparrow-Lover  
  
Kaliana  
  
Sue  
  
Lynn  
  
Lee Mclean  
  
Ms8309  
  
Stoned-love  
  
Eradywn  
  
Chad's gurl  
  
Weapon X  
  
Nequi  
  
Elevenseraph123  
  
Please Keep the awesome reviews coming!! Luv Raynacch Silvermoon XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	12. Why you CAN Trust Men

**_The Other Warriors  
  
Chapter 11: Why you CAN Trust Men  
_**  
Rare and Hector continued to stare each other down, neither backing down or giving in. He noted that her eyes were a violent purple right now. To bad Hector didn't know that they only turned that color when she was really angry or really hurt. She was both at the moment.  
  
"Do you wish me to hear your words and tremble?" Hector hissed. He didn't know why he was being so cruel to her, but seeing her in another man's arms, laughing, gave him the strong urge to kill something.  
  
"It would not be best to make me your enemy during this war. For after it is over I owe no allegiance to you, Hector Prince of Troy." She spat putting as much malice into her words as she could. It pleased her to see that he was taken back by her words. "Take my words as you see fit Prince. Only I know their true meaning." She smugly told him as she watched his lips draw into a tight line. Even then they still looked appealing to her.  
  
"I would be watchful of your words Queen Rare of Hithuain, for you are not a guest in this palace. You are a prisoner of war." Hector couldn't believe that he had just said that. It seemed that Rare couldn't believe it either. And using her formal title just added to the tension of the argument.  
  
Rare's face hit the floor. That was low. Was it not only this morning that they were laughing and teasing each other? Moving closer to him she leaned up to his face, pressing her body farther into him. Ignoring the electric shock that ran through her as their skin came into contact with each other.  
  
"Then as a prisoner of war I choose to spend the rest of my time in the dungeons." Her lips were almost touching his. Letting her words dance across his slightly swollen lips she imagined how they would feel under hers. 'He insulted your purity and now you can't stop thinking about kissing him.' Rare thought mentally kicking herself.  
  
"YOU WILL BE DOING NO SUCH THING!" A loud voice boomed from behind them. Rare didn't move away from Hector simply turned her head to see who was speaking to them. Hector didn't move also just turned his head to look.  
  
"Good evening father." Hector said with a small bow of his head. He could see that King Priam was angry. 'Wonder how much he heard.' Hector thought as he watched his father walk up to the four of them, obviously fuming. Hector noted that Melonius seemed to magically sober up, for she stood up tall and finally stopped giggling.  
  
"Hector what have you done to make the Queen wish to sleep in the dungeons?" King Priam asked. He had a small twinkle in his eye that went unnoticed by all. Priam took into account how close and firmly together the queen and his son were at the moment. 'Interesting.'  
  
Hector opened his mouth then shut it, then opened it, only to shut it again. He had no idea how to get himself out of this one. Normally it was easy for him since he always had to make excuses for Paris. But he found it harder to do now since he was the one at fault.  
  
"We were just jesting with each other." Rare said quickly. She could see that Hector wasn't going to be able to get himself or her out of this one. Especially with he acting like a fish.  
  
"Oh. What about?" King Priam slyly asked. He knew that wasn't the case but wanted to see if the two would defend each other. Priam thought he might do a bit of meddling while the Queen stayed under his roof.  
  
Rare stood there not knowing what to say. She hadn't thought this out. She stood there trying to come up with a reasonable plan. "She was telling me that I had better not snore tonight. In return I told her she really had no choice in whether or not I snore. I assume you heard the rest." Hector said this all very quickly. Rare was very impressed with his quick thinking although she couldn't remember if he snored or not.  
  
Priam smiled knowingly at the two who were still standing pressed against each other. They were like fire to each others ice, when one went cold the other would be smoldering and vice versa. He looked forward to the day when they both would be smoldering like fire at the same time. He just pitted the person that got in there way on that day.  
  
"Well if that is all then carry on, but before you get back to your bantering I must inquire as to how you are going to contact your soldiers." Priam asked thoughtfully now remembering why he had come in search of them in the first place.  
  
"My soldiers have been prepared for an event like this. All I have to do is call and they will come." Rare told him mysteriously. King Priam decided not to push the matter any farther.  
  
"Alright then I shall retire for the night. And Rare." Rare turned to look at the now retreating King. "If my son snores again then I give you full permission to smother him with his pillow." King Priam told her and smiled at his now seething son and walked back into the castle.  
  
"I just may just do that." She said smiling evilly at Hector. She could understand how it must have looked, her in the arms of a soldier she just met, but it still hurt the way he implied it and it was down right rude.  
  
He had saved her ass with Priam so she decided to forgive his earlier comments. But Hades would have to run over the surface of the earth in a pink toga before she told him.  
  
Leaning in so that his mouth was next to her ear he whispered. "I'd love to see you try." He knew her weakness was when he did this to her, proving so when as felt her shiver against him. Not one to be bested Rare turned her head so it was facing Hector's ear. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
A wide grin spread across Hector's face. "Take my words as you see fit, Queen. Only I know their true meaning." Rare smirked at him for re-using her previous words. The mood had lightened and was more relaxed now that Priam had come and gone. It was amazing how quickly he could fix a situation. 'Hector must get that from him.' She thought remembering the stories of the Trojan War.  
  
Melonius let out another fit of giggles, falling to the ground and sitting cross-legged in the middle of the oath. She just sat at Achilles feet giggling. She had gone from acting like a complete drunk, to being completely sober for the King and then back to being drunk in 15 minutes flat. And this made Rare proud to be her sister. Not.  
  
"This is what happens when you let Melonius drink with out proper supervision." Rare explained abd laughed motioning to her giggling sister on the ground.  
  
"I thought YOU were proper supervision." Achilles announced then lightly kicked Melonius. She simply rolled onto her back and continued laughing. It was a sorry sight to see one of the most feared warriors rolling on the ground laughing for only the Gods knew why.  
  
"Well that was your mistake." Rare smugly replied. She wasn't her sister's babysitter and if she wanted to cut lose once in a while Rare wasn't going to stop her. Not in the least.  
  
"It's getting late and we must prepare tomorrow so I recommend that Achilles, you take Melonius to your room and make sure that she gets rest." Hector ordered. Melonius was now passed out on the floor at Achilles feet.  
  
"I don't think she's going to have trouble getting rest this evening. Getting her up in the morning is another matter." Rare said. This had turned out to be one hell of a night. Who knows what tomorrow would bring.  
  
Achilles nodded to Hector before picking Melonius up off the floor and heading to his room. She was going to have an even more violent headache tomorrow. 'Stupid girl.' Achilles thought as he walked through the castle remembering the way he had felt when he saw Melonius laughing and merry-making with another one of the soldiers. He felt some sort of great betrayal, which was completely un-rational since they were not anything more the friends at arms. Right? Achilles shook his head ridding himself of such thoughts. He was here to fight a war and that is where his thoughts belonged.  
  
Walking into his room he was pleased to see that the servants had cleaned the mess and replaced everything that had been broken. A small smile graced his lips has he remembered walking in on a breathless and sweat coated Melonius. He shook his head again as he walked to the corner of the room and placed her on one of his lounging beds. She would not be spending anymore nights in his bed. She was a free spirited and strong woman and that made her dangerous. Thinking this he covered her with a blanket and brushed some stray hairs from her face. 'You're to dangerous for me.' He thought.  
  
Turning to his bed on the other side of the room Achilles stripped down to his toga skirt and washed the sweat and dirt from his body that had accumulated over the duration of the day. As he ran the cool cloth over his skin he wondered what was to come when the fighting started. Rare hadn't said much about the Hithuains and how they fought. Hopefully she would tell them soon.  
  
Placing the cloth back into the basin Achilles blew out the candles in the room and climbed into bed. Dreams of valiant and energetic warrior greeted him as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"How do you plan on contacting your soldiers without going into enemy territory?" Hector asked as they walked through the halls of the palace. After Achilles had left, Rare told him that she wished to go for a walk to clear her thoughts. Hector had decided to accompany her telling her he feared her walking in while he slept and smothering him with a pillow. Both laughing at the stupidity of the past situation.  
  
"As I told your father. If I call they will come." She said to him cryptically. Hector took this time to observe the way she carried herself. Her shoulders where back, head held high but not high enough to be seen as arrogance, her steps even and sure, and her mouth slightly turned up at the corners. 'Defiantly Royalty.' Hector thought. He hadn't noticed she was looking at him now as he continued to stare and asses her.  
  
"If you are done gawking at me Prince Hector I wish to know if there is a cliff or high tower that will carry a sound far enough to reach the beaches of Troy?" Rare asked as she watched Hector blanch at being caught. Normally a woman would never dare speak of the attention a male gave her. But Rare was not a normal woman. Regaining his composure Hector pondered over her unusual question.  
  
"There is a cliff that hangs over the beach about a 3 hour ride from here. Why do you ask?" Hector answered then waited for her to explain her reasoning to him.  
  
"What good would it do if I called to my soldiers and they couldn't hear me?" She teasingly asked him. Hector turned to her and couldn't help but smile at the coy grin that had spread across Rare's face. She was enjoying toying with him and they both knew it.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't do any good." Hector said shaking his head at the odd line of conversation.  
  
"Glad that your intellect could understand such a grand thought." Rare said glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked to her and let sly grin bled over his features. It never stopped amazing him how this woman seemed to fear nothing. And her brash and harsh tongue proved  
  
"At least I don't try to run away when I happen to be shackled to the person that I'm trying to run away from." Hector retaliated, painfully reminding her of her earlier laps in proper logic.  
  
"Let's forget that ever happened shall we?" She pleaded. Judging by the look Hector was giving her she knew he wasn't going to forget it any time soon. "Thought so." She said with a sigh.  
  
"I wish to contact them tonight if possible." Rare said as they turned another corner of the palace. She was completely lost now, having been focusing on her banter with Hector.  
  
"It's quite late, but if it needs to be done tonight then yes, it is possible." Hector told her as they walked out of the palace and into one of the many gardens. Stopping and facing each other Rare seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"It needs to be done tonight." Rare decided. Hector nodded his head and moved to summon some of his soldiers to accompany her on the journey. Moving quickly Rare clamped her hand down on Hector's shoulder and spun him around to face her.  
  
"I don't need anyone to go with me. They are my soldiers and a too many people may draw unwanted attention." Rare said in an almost panicked voice. Hector thought this odd but feeling her hand still on his shoulder decided to agree to her request. Almost.  
  
"Alright. But I will be going with you." Hector held up his hand for silence as she tried to argue. "That is how it's going to be. You are not familiar with these lands and I have to make sure you come back now don't I?" Hector finished watching Rare reluctantly nod her head in agreement.  
  
"Good." Hector said being pleased with his progress. "Now if you have everything that you need we should head to the stables-"  
  
"S-Stables as in h-horses?" Rare managed to stammer out. Hector looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised in her direction. What did she mean horses? What else would they keep in a stable that would apply to them?  
  
"Yes." Hector slowly spoke with a question voice. "How else do you expect to get to the cliff?" He asked with a hint of mirth lining his voice. He was very interested why she blanched at the thought of ridin-. Then Hector figured out why.  
  
"I thought I could walk or someth-." Rare started.  
  
"You're scared of horses." Hector stated. He enjoyed watching Rare freeze up as soon as the words had left his mouth. Panic ran across her eyes for only a brief moment but Hector was still able to catch it.  
  
"I am not." Rare announced mostly trying to convince herself as well as him. It was something that Rare was very ashamed of and made sure that very little people knew of it.  
  
"Yes you are. I saw the panic in your eyes. I'm just wondering though. If you fear horses how did you manage to ride one when I first met you?" Hector questioned her. It seemed odd to him that a person with such a fear of horse would be able to ride and control a horse into battle. Letting out a heavy sigh, Rare knew that it would be useless to lie to him.  
  
"That's because it's my horse. It took me 3 years to trust her and myself enough to ride her. What kind of a Queen would I be if I couldn't ride a horse." Rare mumbled. She hated the idea of anyone knowing her weakness and even more so having Hector, Tamer of Horses, knowing that he could best her in something without even having to try. Hector was biting his lip hard in an effort not to laugh at Rare's antics. He wasn't doing to well.  
  
"Don't laugh at me!" Rare yelled at him angrily. This only caused Hector to give up on his pointless struggling and let his deep husky laughter fill the empty corridor. Try as hard as she might Rare couldn't keep and straight face. His laugh was infectious. "You'd afraid of horses to if you were thrown from one then trampled on at 7 summers of age!" She said through her mild laughter.  
  
"I was thrown at the age of 4 summers and look how I turned out." Hector told her as he finished laughing. It was true and he had gotten back on the horse the very next day. Although he had never been trampled by one.  
  
"And how is that supposed to give me comfort?" Rare said with a smirk. Hector just shook his head at her not bothering to answer her crude comment. If he did they would just start arguing and then they would never get anything done.  
  
"You need to reach your soldiers right?" Rare nodded. "Then you will have to ride with me. ON the same horse." Hector said making himself clear. If she couldn't ride one of the horses on her own, then she would have to ride with someone that could, and since she didn't want a large escort she would have to go with him. Either way it was a win for Hector.  
  
"I..."

* * *

AN: Hey thank you for being so patient with me. It took me awhile to organize things so that it set things up properly and I had other fics that needed attention also. I really appreciate the continued interest in my story and hope that you guys continue to read.  
  
The war is going to start in the next chapter I promise you. I haven't decided if I want to detail the battles closely or just kept to the main characters. So let me know what you want!?!?!  
  
A huge Thanks goes out to:  
  
Athena Saile  
  
Carro x3 (Thanks for sticking up for my story!)  
  
Eradywn  
  
forgiveness  
  
grand admiral chelli x2  
  
Hllywbuffy(Ginger)  
  
Kaliana x2  
  
Kedz24  
  
Kristi  
  
Lady Viola  
  
loyal reader  
  
Lucky-Lilly  
  
Lynn  
  
Mari  
  
MonDieu666  
  
ms8309  
  
msknowitall  
  
Pandora  
  
Sheiado  
  
shooting star  
  
sunshine  
  
WeaponX  
  
Wolf-of-Black-Dawn x3  
  
XtreameSeaGazer  
  
Yavannie  
  
Zerogrl99  
  
And to all my favorite flamers:  
  
_Cassandra Anthemyst:_ Don't know if that was a flame or not but I think it is so only one thing to say; My Story my rules. I take what I like from the movie and do what I want with it.  
  
_Cotton Blossom:_ First I think you forgot what category you were reading. This story is based on TROY the movie not the Iliad. Second they didn't know they were men until they took off their helmets and only a eunuch would have tried to rape them. Third I chose the names I liked and made them original to me. Also they are from another country that has different beliefs then those of Troy and Greece so the names are what ever I want them to be.  
  
_Fanifiction Police:_ Since you turn 'bad' authors into 'good' authors by hiding behind a name with false pretenses you take your reviews to someone who really cares. Like the fic It's Got To Be Love. I think there are over 600 reviews that would strongly oppose to your opinion.  
  
_Team Bitter1:_ Again this is not based on the Iliad as I have stated more then once. This is based on the movie Troy. And I'm glad you think it's a masterpiece to.  
  
TO EVERYONE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FLAMES ALIKE. THEY BOTH STILL COUNT AS REVIEWS AND I LOVE HEARING THE GOOD, THE BAD AND THE STUPID!!! (cough)Fanfiction Police(cough). LOL  
  
Love to everyone  
  
**_Raynacch Silvermoon_**  
  
**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_ **


	13. Down, Out and Over

**The Other Warriors**

**Chapter 13: Down, Out and Over**

Achilles walked through the halls of the palace silently thinking to himself. His thoughts once again plagued by the unconscious girl in his arms. Who had begun to snore drunkenly? _'Just how much wine did she consume?'_

Shaking his head he shifted her slightly as he reached the door to his chambers, enabling him to get the door open without having to put her down. Once inside the safety of the walls of his chambers Achilles came across another dilemma. Due to the fact that the women had been training before the evening meal, Melonius was covered in dirt and sweat.

Achilles entertained the thought of bathing her himself, but for once in his life decided to respect the fact that she was a female, and went to fetch a female servant to perform the task. Now was not the time to have the Princess of a powerful nation angered with him for perversion. Not that it wouldn't have been worth it in his mind.

Placing Melonius on one of his lounging chairs gently, even though he knew she was out for the night. Chuckling to himself quietly he left the room and went in search of a female servant that could take care of Melonius. Not having to look very long he ordered a servant girl who must have only been 17 summers to attend to the women in his chambers.

The young girl bowed deeply before running off to the servants' quarters to seek the aid of an other women in her task. Achilles decided to take a stroll along the walls of Troy, in order to give the servants time to get Melonius freshened up.

* * *

"I'm going to have to ride with you?" Rare replied, not liking the idea of having to be that close to Hector for that long of a time period. This was turning out to be a lose-lose situation for the Queen. Hector smiled and turned around beginning to walk in the direction of the stables.

"Yes. Unless you secretly posses Hermes flying sandals, you are going to have to ride with me." Hector said simply. He was doing a very good job at keeping the smirk off his face as the idea of Rare riding with his pressed against his body, while he was in complete control of the beast that she feared the most. This night was going from good to bad to great for him.

"I do not posses such an object, but if you continue to mock me one of my sandals is going to flying up your back end." Rare chimed as she jogged to catch up with the Prince. Hector laughed at her brashness, she truly had a mouth that could give his soldiers a run for their coins. Tonight was going to be a long night.

"It would be wise for you to watch your words Queen, as I am going to be in control of the horse that we are riding. And I can guarantee that his loyalty lies with me." Hector mused. Rare sent a scathing glare Hector's way until a thought popped into her head. A smile slowly bled its way across her lips.

"On second thought…" Hector stopped, giving his full attention to Rare. "…I will simply seek out Eudorus to aid me in this task. So I thank you for you offer your Highness, but it will not be needed." Rare proclaimed, very happy with her own quick thinking. She turned away from Hector, with the full intent to seek out Eudorus, until Hector's voice halted her.

"A wonderful idea indeed, though there is one small..." Hector gestured with his thumb and pointer finger to emphasize his point. "…problem with your plan."

Turning to face Hector Rare didn't like the happy smile that was plastered on his face. This Prince of Troy was really beginning to grate on her. She didn't like it when she was equally matched. "And what would that problem be?" She grounded out between her clenched teeth. Hector slowly walked up to where Rare was standing, leaving about a foot and a half between her chest and his crossed arms.

"Eudorus is one of Achilles' men." Hector stated. Rare just looked at him with a look stating I-know-this-are-you-stupid. Hector bit his lip to keep from smirking. "Therefore he would have to seek out Achilles to gain permission to accompany you, wasting precious time, and…" Hector continued, closing the distance between them. "…they are under orders not to bother him in his chambers unless it is a matter of life or death."

Leaning back, letting the smile dance across his face Hector turned and continued his earlier journey to the stables. As he walked away he heard a loud thud, presumably Rare smashing his fist into a nearby object, followed by a few choice words. Hector kept his face forward as Rare came up beside him, though glancing at her from the corner of his eye he was thrilled to see that she had given into him and would have to trust him.

* * *

Achilles stood on the famous Trojan wall facing the sea, to which his connection to he owned to his mother. She was of course a sea nymph, so it was no wonder that the crashing ways or still waters always set him at ease. Their calming effect was very welcomed tonight as he was able to pick apart his own thoughts.

How could it be that only after a short few days he found himself in turmoil over a woman? _'The Gods must be at work again.' _He concluded. They all knew of his distaste for them and their meddling. He had a funny feeling that they were at work here from the beginning, but what the purpose was, he wished he knew. He was brought out of his reflections by the presence of one of the palace servants, who had been waiting for the warrior to address him.

"Yes?" Achilles barked. He enjoyed keeping those around him intimidated. The servant jumped before speaking.

"My Lord, the Princess has been bathed and redressed. She now sleeps peacefully in your chambers." The servant sputtered.

"Thank you. You're dismissed." Achilles said. Turning back to the sea before him he let out a sigh before heading out back to his chambers. Back to her.

* * *

"As I said before, it will take us three hours to reach the cliff. We need to leave now in order to keep the cover of night." Hector exasperated from his position atop his horse. On the ground a few feet away stood Rare. She was at the moment refusing to get on a horse with him.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" She grumbled, eyeing the horse before her with distrust.

"Yes." Hector confirmed. Rare let her eyes travel across the horse and its rider. Hector's horse was a brilliant white stallion dressed in plain armor and bridle. Hector himself had changed into a simple navy riding toga with minor simply crafted armor and weapons. They had agreed to look as civilians as to avoid any attention. Rare would fully admit that Hector looked like a God on a horse. His powerful arms gripping the reigns, regal posture, even his hair held back with small golden ties all shouted of the power he possessed.

When Rare's eyes finally connected with Hector's she was drawn into them. His silent plea of trust spoke volumes through her. Slowly he let go of the reigns with one hand, Rare's gaze following the motion, and extended it towards her, beckoning her to join him atop his mount. Glancing back to his eyes Rare approached the horse and placed her hand into Hector's. With one strong pull Hector pulled her up onto the horse behind him, making sure she was pressed tightly to his back.

"I would suggest you hold onto my waist if you fear falling." Hector cautioned. Rare rolled her eyes behind Hector's back. So much for avoiding touching him, which had been her plan since their pervious night together. Rare conceded that she was in fact scared of falling, so she reached her arms around Hector's waste securing them around his torso.

Hector smiled to himself as he felt her hold around him tighten as he back to maneuvered the horse out of the stables and out the gates of the palace. _'So the mighty Queen is not so fearless.' _

"Once we are outside the walls of the city I will be increasing our pace. Alright?" Hector said.

"I do not have a choice on this do I?" Rare remarked. She peeked over Hector's broad shoulder and saw that they were at the gate to the wall in the rear of the city. Meaning they would be going faster almost immediately.

"Not at all." Hector teased. Rare just groaned in annoyance before gripping Hector even tighter, pressing her body into his back until she was molded to his back like a second skin. Hector took a moment to relish in the feeling of her body against his, before he spurred his horse to a greater speed.

* * *

Achilles paused a moment before opening the door to his chamber. He was slightly unnerved about what he may find on the other side. Mind you he wouldn't be the least bit upset if she came flying into his chest again. Pushing the door open he found that the servants had left the night torches lit for him. Glancing around the room he was glad to see things were all in order, and in one piece. Not that Melonius would have been able to do anything in her drunken state.

Looking he found said female on the same chair as he had left only she was much different then when he had left her. Her body had been cleaned of dirt and massaged with oils making it glow in the fire light. Achilles eyes roamed over her body starting from her toes and upward. He scanned over her calves, which were very muscular from battle and carried scattered scars, up to her thighs which were half covered by the sleeping gown the servants had redressed her in.

His burning gaze moved over her stomach and breast, over her neck that carried a minor set of bruises, up to her face. Achilles breathing hitched as he memorized the face of the Goddess before him. The servants had scrubbed Melonius face until it glowed; her hair had been unbound and washed, now it was splayed across the back of the chair behind her head. What ever the servants had used to clean her hair Achilles praised them for it as it now looked to be softer then the Golden Fleece.

Something caught his eye tearing them away from her beautiful face. Just under her gown, upon her thigh was something that Achilles couldn't make out. Letting his curiosity getting the better of him, he approached the side of the lounge chair. Placing his hand on Melonius's knee he took the time to enjoy the feel of her soften skin under his calloused hand. Slowly he began to move his hand up her leg, taking his time he let his fingers slid to part of inner thigh as his hand traveled higher.

In her state of sleep Melonius moved her leg, pushing it into Achilles' waiting palm. Achilles smiled to himself. Even in her sleep she was reacting to him. Oh it was no doubt the Gods was cursing him now, but he wasn't going to complain for once. Instead he let his hand continue higher, pushing her gown up as it went until his fingers came into contact with the thing that originally caught his eye from the start. Pushing the gown out of the way Achilles now knew what had caught his eye. It was a girdle.

* * *

Time had flown by as Hector and Rare rode across the Trojan country side. About an hour ago Rare had let her head fall onto the back of Hector's shoulder. She was tired. The last few weeks had taken so much out of her and it was starting to sink into her body. Hector was paying attention to her as he rode, from her head on his back to the slackening of her grip on him. He was concerned because it would be dangerous for her to fall asleep while riding behind him. Thankfully they had reached the cliff.

"Rare." He coaxed, giving her head a little nudge with his shoulder. Catching her confusion as she looked about her he spoke. "We have reached the cliff." He informed her dismounting effortlessly from the horse.

"Oh." Rare started. "That's wonderful. Could you give me a hand down?" She asked. She was too tired to act like she was invincible. Hector smiled up to her, placing his hands on her waist, her hands went to his shoulders as he lifter he from the horse and placed her on the ground in front of him. Once she was steady on the ground Hector didn't remove his hands from her waist, nor her hands from his shoulders. Their eyes locked on each others until Hector realized that they needed to get the job done and get back to the palace.

Clearing his throat he released Rare and moved around to where the cliff was located. "Will this be adequate?" Hector asked. Moving to stand beside him, Rare took inventory of the location. Nodding her head she answered him. "Yes it will."

Reaching to her side Rare grabbed the medium sized pack that Hector had fetched for her from the dungeons before she left. From it she removed a small ornate horn. From the look of it Hector guessed it was crafted from occasions such as this. Taking the horn to her lips Rare blew into it with all she had, since the horn took a lot of air to make it work.

Hector listened as a low almost howling sound was produced from the horn. Rare blew for as long as she could before repeating this twice more. Dropping her arm with the horn to her side.

"Now what occurs?" Hector voiced.

"We wait." Rare responded. Suddenly Rare stretched out her arm, which Hector now noted was covered in leather gauntlets. Out of the star lit sky a bird that Hector did not recognize swooped down, landing onto Rare's out stretched arm.

"How are you Kaljax?" Rare cooed to the bird as she petted the feathers on its breast. Turning to Hector she handed him the horn to empty her other hand. She the reached into her sack again, with drawing a small piece of dried meat and a tiny scroll with a string. Feeding the bird the dried meat she carefully attached the tiny piece of parchment to the leg of the bird. Once it had finished eating she cast him into the sky once again. Turning back to Hector she nodded.

"Your men will be able to follow the instructions set out by my father?" Hector questioned, handing her back her horn. Taking it from him Rare smiled a soft smile a strong indication of how exhausted she was.

"Yes." She whispered. It would begin soon. And for Rare the stakes could not be any higher.

"Let us return to the palace while darkness is still over our heads." Hector insisted as he led the way back to his horse. Rare was confused when they reached it and Hector did not mount the beast. Looking at the Prince with the light the moon gave off Rare raised a question eyebrow.

"You are almost asleep on your feet dear Queen." Hector said. "It would be safer for you to rid in front."

As a last thought Hector added. "And we do not wish you to fall on your face again as you did this morning." He jested. Rare rolled her eyes and blushed as she remembered the event this morning that had landed her on the floor and her dignity out the window.

"As you wish oh tamer of horses." Rare taunted. She squeaked in surprise when Hector suddenly lifted her on to the horse and mounted behind her. He truly was an amazing horseman. Reaching around Rare, Hector grabbed the reigns firmly and rested his forearms on Rare's thighs. It was going to be an interesting ride to the palace.

AN: Well I know that this is couple of years over due, but fear not I have not given up on my fanfictions and I plan on updating all of them within the next few months. Any suggestions are welcome!!!!

Thanks to all of you that have stuck with me, and never gave up hope that I would continue writing. You are my true fans.

1. 1234567890

2. Absolutly Redonculas

3. BlackWid0wSpider

4. Daughter of Namo

5. FrozenSOULitude

6. HLBabi

7. Jack-Sparrow-Lover

8. Lady Adrastea

9. Lady Dream Weaver

10. Lucky-Lilly

11. Marishka

12. MonDieu666

13. PoutingCutie

14. Shadow - MCRmy

15. TiffanyBlu

16. froggiegrl16

17. i.hate.this.thing

18. jewelfaery

19. kedz24

20. rdawg16

Again Thank You

Raynacch Silvermoon

XOXOXOXOXOXOX


End file.
